Listen to your heart
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: Six longs mois se sont écoulés après la mort de Sherlock, et John essaie de mener une vie normale, chez Mike, tout en essayant de ne plus être tourmenté par ses cauchemars. Il arrive doucement à aller de l'avant grâce à Mary Morstan en entamant une relation avec elle, mais tous ses efforts tombent à l'eau le jour où John doit retourner à Baker Street pour récupérer ses affaires.
1. Douloureux Deuil

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction abordant le thème duuuuuu...? JOHNLOCK ! *applause* (Oui oui, je sais mettre l'ambiance xD Je pourrais animer une émission sur le sujet, pas de soucis !) Je tiens d'abord à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous qui vous aventurez sur cette fiction :) Les vacances sont là depuis peu, et je pense que c'est le moment de mettre cette fiction en ligne pour le plaisir de tous les shippeur de cet OTP plus que génial ! Aussi, j'aimerais faire une remarque : C'EST BIENTÔT LA RELEASE DE LA SAISON 4 DE SHERLOOOOOOCK ! *hum hum sorry* (Mais on va devoir aller se jeter sur les stream xD On sait tous, entre nous, que nous n'allons pas attendre la release en France, soyons honnête ! Et parce que la voix de Benedict ((LA VRAIE)) est tellement... MIEUX !)  
Pour information, il s'agit de ma deuxième fiction sur SHERLOCK (oui, en caps PARCE QUE C'EST SUUUPER IMPORTANT, M'VOYEZ ?), alors si vous voulez découvrir ma première, elle s'intitule _The Game Is On_ , et elle est super (selon mes lecteurs hein, j'suis pas narcissique à ce point !).  
Sur ce, j'arrête les blablas et je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction (à l'heure actuelle où j'écris ceci, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de résumé xD Je vais devoir encore me creuser la tête un instant pour vous appâter ici !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **"Douloureux Deuil"**

John se tenait là, immobile, le cœur au bord des lèvres, son regard accroché à celui de Sherlock qui était debout au bord du toit de Saint Barts. Son bras étant tendu dans sa direction, sa voix au téléphone lui suppliant de rester où il était.

« Ne bouge pas, fit-il la voix enrouée.

— D'accord, répondit John le plus calmement possible.

— Fixe-moi du regard, tu feras ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Faire quoi ? »

La voix de Sherlock était pleine de détresse, et John avait de plus en plus du mal à garder son sang froid. Puis il se raidit en comprenant où Sherlock voulait en venir. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, non, il ne voulait pas.

« Cette conversation… C'est ma lettre. (Il inspira profondément) C'est ce que font les gens, n'est-ce pas.. ? Laisser une lettre... »

Il savait que ça allait mal se terminer. Il l'avait su dès l'instant où il avait vu que madame Hudson allait bien. Mais maintenant, son estomac se tordait de crainte et son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, la gorge nouée, et retira le téléphone de son oreille un instant, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

« Qu'ils laissent une lettre à quel moment ? Reprit John la respiration courte.

— Au revoir, John…

— Non, répondit-il aussitôt nerveusement. Ne- »

Le cœur de John lui faisait atrocement mal tant l'adrénaline et la peur l'animait. Sherlock ne répondait pas, mais ils continuaient de se fixer intensément. Il entendait la respiration incertaine du brun dans l'appareil, puis il le vit retirer le téléphone de son oreille, et l'appel se termina. Sherlock soupira et lança son portable derrière lui, qui se déboîta sous l'impacte contre le sol.

Le cœur de John fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit que son colocataire était bel et bien décidé à sauter. Il ne pouvait pas sauter, pas devant lui, pas en lui disant au revoir par téléphone. Il ne voulait pas qu'il saute du tout en fait. Mais c'était trop tard.

« SH-SHERLOCK ! »

Le brun écarta les bras et se laissa basculer en avant, dans le vide. John sursauta en voyant son ami plonger du toit de l'hôpital. Son cœur hurlait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, que Sherlock n'était pas en train de se jeter du toit, mais son cerveau était bien en alerte, bien conscient que son ami était en train de se suicider, et qu'il était déjà mort dès l'instant où il avait basculé.

« Sherlock…. »

Et il le vit disparaître derrière le bâtiment des ambulances. Non…Non.. !

John se mit à courir en direction de l'hôpital et tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti autour de lui. Ses jambes couraient sans qu'il ne leur en ait donné l'ordre, et sa tête était comme rempli de coton qui l'empêchait de penser rationnellement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réellement sauté, il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne sera pas sur le trottoir, c'est certain ! C'était Sherlock, il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Seulement, John aperçu le corps de son ami étendu sur le trottoir, mais il se fit percuter aussitôt par un cycliste, qui le projeta au sol. Légèrement sonné par la chute, John grimaça de douleur et fut étourdit par un son strident qui lui agressait les oreilles. Le monde tournait autour de lui comme après avoir trop bu d'alcool, et malgré la désorientation et la douleur de la chute, il se releva difficilement pour se diriger vers la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour du corps de son ami.

Le corps de son ami. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, il y avait forcément un coup monté derrière. Ce n'était pas réel.

« J-Je suis médecin, fit-il la gorge nouée, laissez-moi passer. »

Les personnes lui barraient la route, et il tentait de se frayer un chemin entre eux, mais certains semblaient le retenir, l'empêcher d'atteindre Sherlock qui était étendu dans une marre de sang.

« C'est mon ami, dit-il sur le point de pleurer en voyant les yeux de Sherlock grands ouverts perdus dans le vide. C'est mon ami, s'il vous plaît... »

Il réussit à s'accroupir et à atteindre le poignet de Sherlock, mais il ne sentit rien. Aucune pulsation. Aucun signe de vie. Il tenta de s'accrocher au corps de son ami, mais quelqu'un le tira en arrière alors qu'il comprit réellement que Sherlock n'avait pas survécu à la chute. C'était réel... c'était bien réel, mais cette réalité était cauchemardesque.

John sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids, et il s'écroula dans les bras de la foule qui tentait de l'éloigner de Sherlock.

« S'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi... »

Les médecins arrivèrent, tournèrent délicatement Sherlock sur le dos, révélant à John les blessures et le sang sur le visage de son ami. Le bleu de ses yeux contrastait avec tout le reste, et ils semblèrent vides, sans vie.

« Non… Non… Sherlock… Mon Dieu, non... »

C'était réel, et pourtant, John refusait cette idée. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, et il serait à Baker Street, et Sherlock serait dans la cuisine en train de faire cuire un œil au chalumeau ou en train de composer une nouvelle musique au violon.

Les médecins attrapèrent doucement Sherlock et le placèrent sur un brancard, laissant son bras pendre mollement dans le vide.

Toujours assis sur le trottoir, John se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, recherchant presque le réconfort dans les bras d'une passante, mais il se ressaisit, toujours bercé par les actions au ralentis autour de lui. Il se releva, recula et regarda Sherlock disparaître dans Saint Barts. Il secoua la tête et leva les mains pour faire comprendre à la foule de ne pas l'approcher.

Il déglutit difficilement pour reprendre contenance et inspira profondément. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar.

John se réveilla brutalement lorsque la porte de son cabinet s'ouvrit en grand. Une tête blonde se pencha, celle de sa secrétaire Mary Morsten, qui s'excusa aussitôt de l'avoir réveillé si brutalement.

« Non non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit John en se passant la main sur le visage. Je ne suis pas censé m'endormir au boulot non plus. J'ai du retard je suppose ?

— Eh bien monsieur Clyde attend depuis dix minutes.

— Fait le entrer, dit-il en se réveillant enfin, excuse-moi pour ce retard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour t'endormir au travail ? Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

— Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit-il en souriant par politesse, j'ai juste...mal dormis. »

En réalité, cela faisait des mois qu'il dormait mal, qu'il squattait chez Mike Stamford et qu'il passait ses nuits dans un fauteuil. Il pourrait dormir sur le canapé, mais il entrerait dans un sommeil bien trop profond, et les cauchemars reviendraient aux galops. Alors il préférait dormir assis, quitte à avoir mal de partout, mais le peu qu'il réussissait à dormir, il ne rêvait pas. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Seulement, il arrivait que ces cauchemars soient vicieux, et que même assis, ils réussissent à se hisser dans son sommeil, comme à l'instant.

John faisait tout son possible pour éviter de rêver de la mort de Sherlock. Il avait souhaité que ce soit un cauchemar, ce jour-là, mais tout avait été réel. Et aujourd'hui, six mois après, il revoyait la scène dans ses cauchemars. À croire que ces dernières avaient entendu son souhait, que toute cette scène ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et ils l'avaient exhaussé. Il était désormais hanté par ces douloureux souvenirs.

John ausculta son patient, qui était venu pour un problème de bronchite asthmatiforme après avoir poncé les murs de sa maison sans masque.

Le reste de la journée fut identique aux autres : accueillir les patients, les diagnostiquer, prescrire les médicaments, leur souhaiter une bonne journée, attendre nerveusement le temps que le stress retombe, puis prendre un café à seize heures pour se maintenir éveillé, puis un deuxième, pour être sûr de ne pas s'endormir, et d'accueillir encore les patients, avant que l'horloge n'indique six heures du soir.

Il se laissa tomber au fond de son fauteuil, les yeux clos. Il voulait se détendre, mais au lieu de ça, il revit le visage ensanglanté de Sherlock et son regard sans vie, et il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, terrorisé.

De petits coups retentirent contre le bois de sa porte et Mary entre-ouvrit cette dernière avant d'y passer la tête.

« John ?

— Oui ?

— Nous avons terminé, fit-elle en entrant plus franchement dans la pièce, et… je me disais qu'on...qu'on pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre ensemble ? Je pense que nous pourrions en avoir besoin, tous les deux. »

John fit une petite moue de réflexion avant de finalement sourire et d'accepter l'invitation de sa secrétaire. Il connaissait Mary depuis quatre mois, depuis qu'il avait intégré ce cabinet médical, en fait. Il avait passé deux mois à errer entre la maison de Mike et le trottoir de Baker Street, ne ressentant pas le courage de remonter pour ne serait-ce que récupérer ses affaires.

Il avait beaucoup sympathisé avec la jeune femme, ils s'entendaient même très bien, et John avait tellement ressentit une confiance en elle qu'il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il avait traversé avec son ami, et qu'il s'était suicidé devant lui. Mary l'avait beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente, et il n'avait plus cauchemardé depuis trois mois. Avant aujourd'hui. Il allait donc certainement en parler à Mary, et autour d'un verre serait la meilleure idée.

« Laisse-moi ranger mes affaires et j'arrive, dit-il en souriant.

— D'accord, je t'attends à l'entrée. »

Il rangea quelques papiers sur son bureau, remit les produits en stock, attrapa sa veste et quitta son cabinet pour rejoindre Mary dans le hall. Après le Cabinet Médical de clos, ils marchèrent longuement côtes à côtes sur le trottoir, silencieux, avant de s'arrêter devant un café restaurant.

Ils s'attablèrent et commandèrent tous les deux une bière. John ne savait pas quoi dire, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils buvaient un verre ensemble, mais il se sentait toujours gêné. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jeannette à noël, John n'avait plus eut de rendez-vous avec qui que ce soit parce qu'il n'en avait plus eu l'envie, parce qu'il se plaisait d'être seul et de passer la plupart de son temps avec Sherlock. Mais Sherlock n'était plus là, et John n'aimait plus être seul. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, il le savait, mais une petite voix dans sa tête disant qu'il regretterait une telle chose. Comme s'il trahirait Sherlock.

« Alors.. ? Une nuit un peu agitée ? Sourit Mary.

— Oh non, j'ai encore dormit sur le fauteuil de Mike. Et ce n'est pas très confortable, t'imagines bien.

— Dit moi que tu dors sur un fauteuil de ton plein gré, rit-elle, auquel cas j'irais trouver ton ami et lui donnerait un coup de pied aux fesses pour maltraitance !

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit John, son fauteuil est bien plus confortable que son canapé ! »

Ils se mirent à rire, plus nerveusement que sincèrement, et burent une gorgée de leurs bières. Il eut un petit silence alors que le regard de John s'égarait sur les piétons dans la rue. La nuit était rapidement tombée, car l'hiver s'était bien installée, et il pensa qu'il était bien à l'intérieur, à l'abri du froid du mois de février.

« Tu as dit que nous avions besoin de boire un verre, toi et moi, fit remarquer John. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ?

— Parce que même si tu dors depuis des mois chez ton ami, tu t'endors quand même rarement au boulot. Et quand ça t'arrive, c'est que tu es vraiment à bout, donc tu dors mal. Et quand tu t'endors aussi profondément, tu fais des cauchemars sur ton ami. Et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, tu avais ce visage déconfit et ce regard affolé. Ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais mit dans cet état, mais ton cauchemar. Habituellement, tu prends un seul café à ta pause, mais aujourd'hui tu en as prit un deuxième, alors c'est que tu redoutes de t'endormir ce soir, parce que tu es tourmenté. »

John referma sa bouche, qu'il avait entrouverte sans s'en rendre compte. Il se mit à rire nerveusement en fermant les yeux avant de regarder Mary. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'entendre 'ça' lui avait tant manqué ?

Il se mit à sourire sincèrement en pensant à Sherlock, en se remémorant le jour de leur rencontre, à Saint Barts. Ses déductions lui manquaient tellement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça de son vivant, trouvant agaçant de se faire déduire en permanence, mais il était toujours en admiration à chaque mot que prononçait son ancien colocataire. Alors oui, l'arrogance et la petite diva qu'était Sherlock lui manquait terriblement.

Mary ne voulait certainement pas le refaire plonger dans une nostalgie houleuse en disant tout ça, mais John lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait. Il avait besoin d'une amie, de quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour lui, et Mary semblait être la personne dont John avait actuellement besoin.

« Bien joué, sourit John. Mais tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais je gère. (Mary appuya son regard). Plus ou moins. Et toi, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un verre ce soir ?

— J'ai mon chien qui est mort dans la nuit, dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de bière. Je l'avais depuis un an, mais je l'ai adopté plutôt vieux. Je me dis qu'au moins, je lui ai offert une belle année au chaud, dans un foyer aimant.

— C'est très aimable de ta part de lui avoir permit de passer ses derniers instants dans une maison et non à la rue… C'est toujours triste de perdre un animal. On s'attache rapidement à ces bêtes-là.

— C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Je vais maintenant être seule à la maison… Il va falloir que je me trouve un autre homme pour me protéger des voleurs. »

Elle se mit à sourire en adressant un regard amusé à John pendant que ce dernier se mit à rougir légèrement à l'insinuation de son amie. Il esquissa un sourire, mal à l'aise, et termina sa bière en même temps que Mary.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'invite à dîner ce soir ? Demanda John en croisant les bras sur la table.

— Vraiment ? Sourit-elle. Tu m'invites ?

— Non, c'était pour rire. »

John prit un air sérieux sur le visage qui fit douter un instant Mary, mais il se mit à rire et la jeune femme se détendit et accepta joyeusement l'invitation de son collègue.

Les sujets se diversifièrent au cours du repas, et John pu réellement penser à autre chose. Il se trouva quelques points communs avec sa secrétaire, et finirent par se promettre une soirée au cinéma.

Après le repas, John insista pour raccompagner Mary chez elle, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier de la résidence, ils restèrent plantés là, silencieux, à ne pas savoir comment se dire au revoir.

« Bon… Eh bien…fit John embarrassé.

— A demain ? »

Il observa Mary et cette dernière s'approcha de lui, hésitante, avant de lui embrasser la joue. John se laissa faire, et adressa un sourire à sa collègue pour la réconforté dans son choix.

« A demain, Mary. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Mary rentra chez elle. John ne s'attarda pas devant la résidence, ne voulant pas que son amie voit ses réactions. Il partit alors en marchant, en remontant la rue, les yeux pétillants et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il hala un taxi et prit la route vers l'appartement de Mike. John souriait, heureux de voir que sa vie allait peut-être prendre un tournant, et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir oublier toute la douleur des mois passés.

Il allait passer à autre chose, et c'est de ça dont il avait besoin. Tourner une nouvelle page. Non, changer de livre en fait. Et pourquoi pas refaire sa bibliothèque ?

Il se mit à sourire à cette réflexion. Il n'avait plus souri ainsi depuis des mois, et c'en était presque douloureux physiquement.

Il arriva devant l'appartement de Mike et gravit les marches sans plus se presser. Il se laissa choir sur son fauteuil, les yeux clos un instant en se remémorant la soirée en la compagnie de Mary et se mit à sourire.

« Oh, c'en est presque effrayant. »

John sursauta en voyant Mike entrer dans le salon, deux mallettes dans les mains et le manteau sur le dos.

« Oh je ne savais pas que tu étais là, fit John.

— Je partais, dit-il en montrant ce qu'il portait. J'ai une intervention d'urgence à faire à l'hôpital. On se revoit demain pour que tu m'expliques ce sourire !

— C'est ça, fit John sur un ton d'amusement. Bon courage.. ! »

Mike souffla en imaginant déjà sa nuit, et disparu après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui. John se leva du fauteuil et alla se faire un café et se mit à soupirer longuement avant de commencer à le boire. Il avait peur que les cauchemars ne refassent surface cette nuit, il préférait rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible.

Il s'emmitoufla dans une couverture, au fond de son fauteuil et regarda un instant son portable. Il faisait ça tous les soirs. Il le regardait, hésitant à le déverrouiller et à aller lire les derniers messages que lui et Sherlock avaient échangés. Mais il avait, jusqu'alors, toujours résisté, sachant pertinemment que ça ne l'aiderait pas, bien au contraire. Il reposa alors le téléphone sur la petite table basse, et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais quand on ne veut pas penser à quelque chose de particulier, on y pense forcément pour ne serait-ce que cibler ce à quoi nous ne voulons pas voir défiler derrière nos paupières.

Il revit Sherlock sur le toit, le téléphone à la main, ses yeux rivés sur John plus bas. Il entendait encore sa voix raisonner dans sa tête.

 _« C'est un tour… C'est un tour de magie... »_

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

C'est toujours dur de mettre dans le bain dès le premier chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, please ! C'est toujours très important en commençant (et après, of course) pour avoir confiance en soit :) Puis ça noue des liens entre les lecteurs et l'auteur ^^ (J'aime répondre aux reviews !)

Sinon, je sais que ce n'est pas très "extra" comme début, étant donné que je n'ai fait que retranscrire la fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, mais c'était nécessaire pour rentrer dans l'histoire, dans le cadre spatio-temporel. Puis il fallait des feelings ! (Allons, on ne va pas se cacher qu'on a tous chialé comme des madeleines à ce moment de la série xD) Et pour être honnête, en "traduisant" ce passage à l'écrit, c'était très émouvant, même pour moi. Je le voyais d'un angle différent, d'un angle horrible pour dire vrai, un angle où mes sentiments étaient piétiné sur le trottoir dans le sang de Sherlock... *try to not crya again*

Alors je me suis amusé sur le double sens de cette dernière phrase ! Effectivement, Sherlock dit à John qu'il s'était renseigné sur lui etc... pour paraître extra à ses yeux, que "c'était un tour de magie". J'ai voulu reprendre cette phrase à cet endroit, pour vous-savez-quelles raisons x)

N'oubliez pas les reviews please !  
On se retrouve au chapitre 2 !  
( Où John va tenter de passer à autre chose)

Bybye ! :D


	2. Une Nouvelle Chance

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont lu ce premier chapitre et qui ont prit la peine de laisser un petit commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup ! Ensuite, désolé du retard ! Avec les fêtes, la familles, les devoirs, je n'ai rallumé mon ordinateur avant hier (et j'ai saisit l'occasion pour continuer de réviser mon code de la route xD eh ouais, 21 ans et toujours pas conductrice !) Sinon j'espère que vous avez tous et toutes passé un très bon noel, avec plein de cadeaux, de bonnes choses à manger et de bons moments avec la famille et les amis ! :D Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 2 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **"Une Nouvelle Chance"**

Après une longue matinée à rassurer la plupart de ses patients sur la nature de leur consultation, John finit par se laisser glisser au fond de son fauteuil alors que l'heure du déjeuner était indiquée sur l'horloge.

Il demanda à Mary si cette dernière souhaitait manger avec lui, et ils partirent tous les deux prendre un fish and chips à emporter. Ils s'installèrent dans le square le plus proche, sur un banc face à une marre où des cygnes barbotaient tranquillement.

« Je crois que madame Tomkins s'invente une maladie toutes les semaines, fit John en piquant ses frites dans la barquette. La semaine dernière elle pensait avoir une paralysie faciale, et aujourd'hui elle pense avoir une sclérose en plaque. Je parie que la semaine prochaine elle viendra pour un problème de cataracte !

— C'est vrai qu'elle pense avoir toutes les maladies du monde, sourit Mary en mangeant. Mais c'est une vieille femme qui vit seule, elle a largement le temps de psychoter sur chaque symptômes qu'elle peut avoir.

— Au final, c'est juste une femme stressée qui a juste besoin de se détendre... »

John sursauta quand un des cygnes, qui se baladait sur la berge en face d'eux, secoua ses ailes pour s'ébrouer. Il rit nerveusement alors que Mary lui adressa un sourire attendrit.

« Sinon qu'est-ce qu'il y a au cinéma en ce moment ? Demanda John en continuant de manger.

— Kingsman, The Revenant, Mad Max.. ?

— C'est pas un film d'agents secret, Kingsman ?

— Si je crois bien, sourit Mary, j'adore les films d'espionnages.

— Et tu aimerais le voir ? Demanda John.

— Peu importe, tant que nous sommes tous les deux.

— Va pour Kingsman alors ! »

Ils finirent de manger et retournèrent près du Cabinet Médical sans se presser, étant en avance. Ils furent interpellé par des bruits de crissement, puis une voiture passa à vive allure dans l'avenue à côté d'eux, slalomant dangereusement entre les véhicules. Au loin, les sirènes de la police résonnait entre les bâtiments, et deux voitures de Scotland Yard passèrent à la poursuite du véhicule. Mary et John regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction, et l'ancien soldat se demanda un instant si Greg était dans l'un de ces voitures. Il leva les yeux vers le lampadaire en face, de l'autre côté de la rue, et remarqua une caméra.

Est-ce que Mycroft se trouvait toujours là, derrière les écrans, en train de surveiller la ville ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Certainement. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis le suicide de Sherlock, mais l'aîné des Holmes n'avait certainement pas changé de travail malgré la perte de son frère.

Ils retournèrent alors au travail, accueillant les nouveaux patients de l'après-midi. Lorsque John quitta le travail, il dit au-revoir à Mary et prit le métro pour rentrer à l'appartement de Mike. Lorsqu'il put enfin s'affaler dans son fauteuil, il décida d'allumer la télévision en attendant le retour de Mike.

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant, à part la météo du lendemain, qui s'annonçait plutôt bonne, et quelques reportages politiques qui prirent rapidement la tête du médecin. Il s'apprêtait à éteindre le téléviseur quand un reportage sur un braquage de bijouterie attira l'attention de John.

« Les voleurs auraient volé de nombreux bijoux d'une valeur de plus de treize mille livres sterling dans une bijouterie de luxe, fit la jeune journaliste en voix-off montrant les images des vitrines brisées. Les cambrioleurs ont ensuite pris la fuite en entraînant une course poursuite avec Scotland Yard à travers la capitale. »

John haussa les sourcils en réalisant qu'il avait été témoin, avec Mary, de cette fameuse course-poursuite.

« Le véhicule des voleurs aurait disparu soudainement à un tournant dans une ruelle sans issue, termina la voix off avant que Lestrade n'apparaisse à l'écran.

— Nous étions pourtant à quelques voitures de celle des cambrioleurs, déclara l'inspecteur, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître comme cela. Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle. Une équipe est déjà sur les lieux pour mener l'enquête. »

Alors que la voix de la journaliste reprit tout en montrant les bandes des vidéos de surveillance à l'écran, les cambrioleurs étaient trois et vêtus de sombre tout en portant d'une cagoule, et aux silhouettes féminines.

« Nous coinçons encore sur un détail assez perturbant, reprit l'inspecteur. Les empreintes que nous avons trouvés sur la scène du cambriolage appartiendraient à des hommes se trouvant actuellement en détention dans la prison de Wandsworth. Nous essayons de résoudre cette affaire. »

La journaliste apparut enfin à l'écran, son micro à la main, déclarant que les cambrioleurs étaient toujours dans la nature, et que Scotland Yard faisait tout son possible pour résoudre le mystère du véhicule fantôme et des empreintes masculines.

« Je suis certain que Sherlock aurait adoré s'occuper de cette affaire. »

John sursauta dans son fauteuil et se retourna pour voir Mike dans l'entrée en train de retirer son manteau. Oui, il avait raison. Sherlock aurait prit un plaisir à déduire toutes les scènes, à frimer en regardant de haut les autres en leur reprochant de ne pas avoir déjà comprit et de leur donner tous les indices qui leur étaient passés sous le nez. John sourit en l'imaginant, droit et fier comme un roi, les pommettes hautes, ce sourire en coin et le col de son besltaff remonté dans sa nuque.

Il réalisa à quel point il aurait voulu que Sherlock soit là, qu'il bondisse de son fauteuil, attrape son manteau, enroule son écharpe autour de son cou, ordonne à John de le suivre pour parcourir Londres et inspecter la bijouterie.

John soupira. Il était clairement en manque d'adrénaline et d'enquêtes compliquées. Mais ce dont il était encore plus en manque était de son ami, son meilleur ami…

« Tu as mangé ? Demanda Mike en entrant dans le salon.

— Non, pas encore.

— Ça te dit qu'on se fasse livrer Libanais ? Je suis passé devant le restaurant au coin de la rue, et ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. Mais c'est moi qui régale, bien évidemment !

— Pourquoi pas ? Je crois n'avoir jamais mangé libanais, en fait.

— Le houmous est succulent, je te le recommande ! »

John esquissa un sourire face à l'enthousiasme de Mike qu'il avait pour la nourriture, et ce dernier appela le restaurant pour une livraison estimée vers huit heures trente.

« Alors, comme ça va avec Mary ? Demanda Mike en s'asseyant dans le sofa.

— Eh bien, les choses avancent doucement, sourit John en repensant à la jeune femme. Elle me plaît beaucoup, elle est gentille, discrète et attentive. Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça, que j'ai besoin d'elle.

— Je suppose que ça te ferait énormément de bien, ajouta Mike en souriant. C'est une très jolie femme, je te l'accord, et je suis certain que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

— Je suppose, dit John avant d'inspirer profondément. Demain soir, nous allons voir Kingsman au cinéma. Tu sais, ce film d'action sur les agents secrets ?

— Oh John, sourit son ami avec presque compassion, tu es tant en manque d'action que tu te tournes vers les films pour te purger…

— Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua aussitôt le médecin sur la défensive. Mary aime aussi ce genre de film, je veux surtout lui faire plaisir.

— Bien évidemment, sourit Mike en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette soirée se terminera bien..! »

Mike jeta un regard suggestif à son ami alors que John roula des yeux en comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Certes, il n'était clairement pas contre l'idée d'obtenir un baiser de Mary lors de cette soirée, c'était d'ailleurs un de ses principaux objectifs même si la situation virerait rapidement au cliché, mais il n'était pas néanmoins sans espoirs. Il avait clairement besoin de changer de vie.

Mike quitta le sofa pour aller dans la cuisine et sortir deux bières du réfrigérateur et revenir auprès de John. Il décapsula une bouteille et la tendit au médecin avant de la faire tinter avec la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? Demanda le blond.

— Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, cela fait neuf ans que toi et moi sommes devenus amis !

— Neuf ans déjà ? Sourit John. C'est vrai que nous avons sympathisé lors des examens blancs de notre Bachelor en 2004. Wow… Ça fait un bail.. !

— Oh oui, et je me souviens que l'année qui a suivit, tu as poursuivit tes études à Saint Barts en tant que médecin militaire avant de partir faire l'armée, comme tu l'avais souhaité pour t'éloigner le plus possible de tes problèmes familiaux, surtout d'Harry qui te causait trop d'ennuis.

— Au final, je suis resté combien de temps en Afghanistan ? Trois ans ? Et après avoir été rapatrié à Londres, je suis resté une année entière seul à tenter de vaincre mes démons et à consulter ma psy, dit-il en riant nerveusement.

— Puis il y a eu-

— Non ne dit pas la suite, s'il te plaît. »

Mike referma aussitôt la bouche en voyant l'air affligé sur le visage de son ami. Il savait que le sujet de Sherlock était un peu tabou, et partir sur un touche de nostalgie comme ils avaient commencés n'était pas bon pour la santé du médecin militaire. Un silence gênant plana quelques instants dans l'appartement quand Mike sursauta en entendant la sonnette à l'entrée. Certainement le livreur.

Il laissa alors John seul un instant dans le salon pour aller ouvrir la porte. John ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour se détendre, mais il revit encore son visage, à lui.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans le laboratoire, Sherlock était concentré sur son microscope, et il n'avait donc pas tout de suite remarqué ce 'détail', et puis la distance à laquelle il se trouvait du détective l'en avait aussi empêché. Puis il lui avait proposé son téléphone pour envoyer un message, et le brun s'était rapproché de lui. Leurs regards ne s'étaient même pas croisés, et John n'avait encore pu rien remarquer.

« Afghanistan ou Irak ? »

Sherlock lui tournait à moitié le dos à cet instant, et John ne pouvait que fixer de loin son téléphone tout en restant confus. Mais Sherlock avait répété sa question, et s'était tourné vers lui pour échanger une tout premier contact visuel. Et là, John avait cru se noyer. Ses yeux…étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en paraissaient transparents. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ce manque de pigmentation qui avait fait accélérer le cœur du médecin à cet instant, c'était toutes les lumières artificielles autour d'eux qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de Sherlock qui leur donnaient un effet presque de nacre, et qui avait aussitôt ensorcelé John.

Les années qui avaient suivit, John ne s'était jamais lassé de fixer Sherlock droit dans les yeux, appréciant la couleur de ces derniers, de ses reflets des plus surnaturels et de cette tache sombre que le détective avait juste au-dessus de la pupille de son œil droit.

John se mit à sourire en pensant à ce détail. Il se demanda un instant s'il était normal d'avoir remarqué tant de choses dans les yeux de son ami. Ce n'était pas ce que les amis faisaient, n'est-ce pas ? De les détailler ainsi de façon presque maladive, voire compulsive ?

« J'ai extrêmement faim ! Fit Mike en revenant dans le salon avec les sacs de nourriture. On se mange tout ça avec un bon film ?

— C'est toujours plaisant ! »

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à manger tout en regardant un film que Mike avait loué sur la vidéothèque de sa télévision, John se surprit, comme de nombreuses fois, à ne pas regarder le film mais à penser encore et encore à son ami. C'en devenait maladif, il en souffrait à chaque fois, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se remémorait les bons moments, comme les mauvais, mais vivait toujours dans les suppositions, avec des phrases commençant tout le temps par des 'et si'. Du coup, il était sans arrêt en train de penser ainsi : _Et si j'avais compri_ _t_ _que le message concernant madame Hudson était faux, j'aurais été avec Sherlock et il n'aurait pas sauté._ Ou des phrases encore comme _Et si tout ça n'était qu'une farce ? Non, Sherlock ne s'amuserait pas à faire durer les choses ainsi. C'en serait malsain._ Ou encore du style _Et si j'avais pu réussir à le convaincre de ne pas sauter ?, Et si j'étais réellement le coupable dans l'histoire ? Et si…_

John secoua la tête pour faire fuir toutes ses suppositions et doutes, et essaya de se concentrer sur le film. Il n'arrivait pas à accrocher. Un film parlant d'un homme qui aimait organiser des soirées mondaines dans le seul but de retrouver son amour de jeunesse qui, malheureusement, s'était retrouvée mariée mais qui avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Comment Mike pouvait apprécier ce film ? Il irritait tellement John, actuellement, qu'il feignit une bâillement qui attira l'attention de Mike.

« Ouais, je crois que je suis aussi fatigué.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Fit John faussement à moitié endormit.

— Non rien, sourit Mike en se levant et en éteignant la télévision. Bonne nuit John, et bon courage avec Mary demain soir ! »

Oh, il avait déjà oublié ce détail. John se força à sourire puis lorsque Mike disparu dans le couloir, le médecin retrouva un visage neutre. Il resta silencieux un moment, les yeux posés dans le vide, avant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur le fauteuil et de se couvrir avec la couverture. Il éteignit la lampe à côté de lui, et son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il neigeait. Il ferma les yeux et, comme assez souvent, se mit à imaginer Sherlock en train de jouer du violon.

Lorsqu'il alla travailler le lendemain, il prit le journal dans un kiosque avant de prendre le métro. L'affaire de la bijouterie avançait doucement, très doucement, et John s'efforçait de trouver des solutions dignes de celles Sherlock, mais rien de crédibles ne semblait pointer. En revanche, l'enquête avait poussé Scotland Yard à aller vérifier que les prisonniers, à qui appartenaient les empreintes, étaient toujours sous clés. Bien évidemment, ces hommes n'avaient pas bougé de leurs cellules. Le mystère planait toujours.

La journée se présenta plutôt banale, comme toujours. John se demanda même s'il ne devait pas changer de travail et trouver quelque chose de plus dynamique, car il était nettement qualifié pour faire autre chose que médecin généraliste, et cette vie effrénée lui manquait. Mais dans un autre sens, il ne voulait pas. Il aimait le calme et aimait travailler avec Mary, la voir tous les jours.

A la fin de la journée, Mary demanda à John s'il était possible qu'ils se retrouvent devant le cinéma peu avant la séance, car elle voulait se préparer et avoir John chez elle serait un peu gênant, alors le médecin accepta. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, car il avait besoin de faire un peu le vide dans sa tête avant le rendez-vous de ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eut de rendez-vous comme celui-ci, et il devait se concentrer pour que celui-ci soit une réussite.

Lorsque John arriva en bas de l'appartement de Mike, il fut surprit de trouver Lestrade en train de l'attendre dans sa voiture.

« Greg ! Fit chaleureusement John en lui donnant un accolade. Que fais-tu là ? Je veux dire, ça fait longtemps !

— C'est vrai que nous avons été...quelque peu occupé, après… après tu-sais-quoi.

— Oui, oui c'est vrai.

— Comment tu vas ? Demanda l'inspecteur. Tu sembles… au bout du rouleau.

— Disons que la vie paisible de médecin généraliste ne me réussis pas trop, sourit nerveusement John. Et toi ? Je t'ai vu hier à la télévision, concernant l'affaire de la bijouterie. J'ai même été témoin de la course poursuite, rit John. Sacré cambriolage.. !

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Rit Gregory à son tour. Ça nous prend tous la tête, et nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. S'il avait été là, l'affaire serait déjà close. (John sourit tristement). Enfin, bref… Je passai t'apporter quelque chose. »

Greg ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et sortit une boite semblable à celle d'une boite à chaussures. John fronça les sourcils de curiosité avant de prendre la boite que le policier lui tendait.

« C'était à Sherlock… des affaires que j'ai retrouvées dans mon bureau. (John ouvrit la boite pour jeter un œil). Il y a même le DVD, tu sais, que nous avions fait lui et moi pour qu'il puisse te dire qu'il ne serait pas là à ton anniversaire, l'année dernière. Mais là, ce n'est pas la version coupée, sourit Gregory. Enfin voilà, je ne voulais pas m'en débarrasser, alors… j'ai pensé à toi, mais si…

— Non, non, c'est très bien, tu as bien fait, sourit John un peu mélancolique. Merci.

— Je ne vais pas plus m'attarder ici, fit Grégory un peu gêné d'avoir rendu John nostalgique. J'ai une affaire sur le feu, comme on dit !

— Oui, d'accord, dit John en lui serrant la main que le policier lui tendant. Bon courage ! »

Greg le salua et remonta dans sa voiture, puis partit. John resta un instant sur le trottoir, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de la boîte et fini par monter à l'appartement. Il hésita un moment, assis dans son fauteuil, le DVD dans une main et un verre de bourbon dans l'autre. Puis il trouva le courage de se lever et mit le DVD dans le lecteur.

L'image de Sherlock apparut alors sur l'écran, et cette vision fit un bien fou au médecin qui s'était rassit sur son fauteuil. Il lança la lecture.

Au départ, il n'osait pas regardait, mais il écoutait distraitement, les yeux rivés sur son verre. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments : le soulagement d'entendre sa voix, et la colère de l'entendre s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir être là. Évidemment, le contexte de la vidéo était que le détective ne pouvait pas être présent à l'anniversaire de John, celui de l'année dernière, parce qu'il était sur une affaire qu'il était sur le point de résoudre. Lestrade n'avait pas voulu que Sherlock disparaisse sans rien dire à John, alors il l'avait poussé à faire une vidéo pour faire passer ce message.

 _« Il faut que je sourisse ? Oui, je crois qu'il le faut, les gens aiment ça, généralement. »_

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire et osa relever les yeux vers l'écran. Son ami semblait embarrassé de s'adresser à une caméra et faire comme s'il parlait à John. Il était à Baker Street, l'appareil posé certainement sur le manteau de la cheminée.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise, déjà ?_

— _Que tu as un truc de prévu._

— _Ah oui. Hum… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire…_

— Tu pourrais déjà commencer par 'je ne suis pas mort', soupira John.

— _Très bien ! »_

John releva les yeux soudainement vers l'écran, troublé. Il avait eu l'impression que Sherlock l'avait entendu et qu'il lui avait répondu. Mais non, c'était juste Sherlock qui essayait de se concentrer, rien à voir avec la réflexion du médecin. Ce dernier but d'une traite son verre de whisky et regarda l'écran. Sherlock se trouvait maintenant assis sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et les mains jointes sous le menton.

« _Bonjour, John._ _Comme tu te doutes, je ne pourrais pas être là pour ton anniversaire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, mais… ne t'en fais pas,_ _nous nous retrouverons très bientôt. »_

La sonnette retentit et John attrapa la télécommande pour faire pause. Alors qu'il se levait pour aller vers la porte d'entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sherlock était hypocrite en vue de la situation actuelle. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un homme en costard sur le palier de la porte.

« Je peux vous aider ? Demanda John.

— Monsieur Watson ?

— Oui, c'est bien moi.

— C'est pour vous. »

L'homme lui tendit une enveloppe et s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer avant de tourner les talons. John le regarda partir, confus, avant de jeter un œil sur le papier. Il y avait un M écrit dessus.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement, s'assit sur son fauteuil et ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe pour en sortir un papier de la même taille, sans pliures.

 _Rendez-vous à 22h45 au Prince Charles Cinema. C'est important. À ce soir, Docteur Watson – MH._

John sentit son cœur accélérer en voyant les initiales. Myrcoft lui envoyait un message après des mois de silences. Depuis la mort de Sherlock, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles, et maintenant, il lui envoyait un message lui disant de le voir pour quelque chose d'important ? Puis il connaissait exactement son emploi du temps de ce soir, car le film se terminait dans ces eaux-là. Il soupira. Depuis quand le gouvernement britannique avait besoin de John pour quelque chose d'important ? Et si ça concernait Sherlock ?

Il releva la tête vers l'écran où l'image de son ami était encore en pause. Il relança la lecture, et Sherlock se mit à sourire avant de faire un clin d'œil, et la vidéo s'arrêta. John fronça les sourcils, il était plus que troublé. Que lui voulait Mycroft ?

Il éteignit la télévision au moment où son téléphone se mit à vibrer. C'était un message de Mary, elle lui disait qu'elle partait de chez elle pour se rendre au cinéma. Il se leva de son fauteuil, enfila son manteau et se dirigea à pied jusqu'à l'arrêt de métro le plus proche. Il neigeait encore ce soir, et John se sentit bien en imaginant Mary sous les flocons du mois de février. Il espérait sincèrement que ça se passe bien.

Il arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard au cinéma, et il vit Mary à l'intérieur. Il hésita en la voyant, mais il lui embrassa timidement la joue avant de lui conseiller d'aller prendre les tickets tout en se raclant la gorge d'embarras.

John détailla Mary alors qu'ils attendaient dans la file d'attente. Elle avait fait des vagues sur ses cheveux blonds et les avait plaqué sur le côté de sa tête à l'aide d'une barrette discrète. Elle portait un maquillage discret, lui aussi, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus. Et ce chemisier bordeaux avec ce jean foncé mettait parfaitement son corps en valeur. Il devait se l'avouer, il la trouvait très belle. La salle se libéra et ils purent aller s'installer.

En s'asseyant dans les fauteuils rouges, John réalisa qu'ils étaient plus confortables que celui de Mike, et qu'il devrait essayer de dormir, mais il se ravisa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Mary illuminer son visage lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui.

La salle fut alors plongée dans le noir, et il sentit la main de sa collègue se poser sur la sienne qui était sur l'accoudoir. Il ne broncha pas, bien au contraire, il se sentait bien. Il avisa un regard en coin, et vit Mary les yeux fixés sur l'écran qui s'était illuminé, avec un petit sourire. John était maintenant certain qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux deux, et il en fut ravis.

Lorsque le film commença, il se laissa absorber par le scénario et l'action qui rythmait les missions top secrètes de ces agents gentlemen qui devaient sauver le monde de ce comportement zombie agressif qu'avait provoqué les cartes sim. Cette adrénaline fit un bien fou à John, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à plusieurs reprises en pensant à Mycroft qui, lui aussi, était toujours en costard cravate ET son parapluie. Peut-être qu'il faisait partie des Kinsgman, qui sait ?

Lorsque le générique commença à défiler, John sentit Mary se blottir contre lui. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un instant lorsque la salle fut rallumée, et John laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il embrassa alors Mary et cette dernière répondit timidement au baiser. Elle connaissait John depuis quatre mois maintenant, et bien qu'elle était tombée sous son charme dès l'instant où il s'était installé au Cabinet Médical, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse être intéressé par elle. Elle s'était rapproché de lui, parce qu'elle avait vu qu'il était en deuil et qu'il avait besoin d'une épaule. Mais cette amitié avait évoluée, et maintenant ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent et se mirent à rire de gêne quelques secondes. Ils se levèrent de leurs sièges et Mary attrapa la main de John dans la sienne.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, John...sourit Mary embarrassée.

— Je crois que moi aussi…

— Prétentieux, rit Mary.

— Je voulais dire de toi, rit John à son tour. On y va ? Je crois qu'ils vont nous jeter dehors sinon. »

Ils se sourirent et quittèrent la salle sous le regard impatient de l'agent nettoyant la salle. Lorsque le nouveau couple arriva dehors, la neige avait continuée de tomber, et le sol était maintenant recouvert d'une bonne couche de blanc. Mary s'émerveilla de cet instant. Elle trouvait que la soirée se déroulait bien mieux que ce qu'elle ne s'était imaginé. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec John, ils s'étaient embrassés et maintenant la neige tombait silencieusement dans les rues de Londres. Elle enfila aussitôt son manteau et se blottit dans les bras de son bien-aimé alors que ce dernier se mit à légèrement la frictionner craignant qu'elle n'ait trop froid.

John posa son regard sur l'autre côté de la rue et cessa ses frictions lorsqu'il vit Mycroft sous son parapluie ouvert. Il se décolla doucement de Mary. Il avait oublié.

Il demanda à Mary de le suivre, car il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Ils traversèrent alors la route et se rapprochèrent de Mycroft qui adressa un sourire passablement sincère à John.

« Docteur Watson… fit l'aîné des Holmes en tendant sa main gantée à John pour qu'il la lui serre.

— Mycroft, répondit John en lui attrapant la main en cuir. Je vous présente Mary, ma...petite amie. Mary… voici Mycroft Holmes…

— Holmes ? Fit-elle étonnée. Comme.. ?

— Oui, répondit Mycroft en serrant poliment la main de Mary, je suis le frère de Sherlock… (Il reporta son regard sur le médecin). Docteur Watson, il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose d'assez...pressant.

— Pourquoi me voir en personne ? Fit John tout de même curieux. Vous auriez pu m'appeler, ou envoyer Anthéa pour faire passer le message.. ?

— Eh bien… Je trouvais la situation quelque peu déplacée, avoua Mycroft. Vous savez, cela fait six mois que nous ne nous sommes plus donnés de nouvelles, et il était plus polit d'amorcer une conversation en personne plutôt qu'au bout d'un téléphone, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Vous avez raison, fit John avec une moue propre à lui. Vous avez toujours été un homme de principe, bien que j'ai été étonné de ne pas vous voir à l'enterrement de votre frère…

— Je...fit tout à coup Mycroft en baissant la tête. Je ne me suis pas sentit la force d'affronter cette dur réalité… Je peine encore aujourd'hui à lui rendre visite…

— Je vous comprends… La perte a dû être bien plus difficile pour vous qu'elle ne l'a été certainement pour moi…

— Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Mycroft en retrouvant contenance, je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de Baker Street.

— Baker Street ? Pourquoi donc ?

— Je crains qu'il soit inutile que l'appartement reste à l'abandon. Je prévoyais de le vider des affaires de mon frère, et… je sais qu'il reste de vos affaires également là-bas. Je voulais simplement savoir s'il était possible que vous puissiez les récupérer, à moins qu'il vous soit égale de ce qu'il en advienne.

— Oh...Vous rendez donc le 221b à Madame Hudson...fit John avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Mais je passerais récupérer mes affaires, oui. Il le faudra bien un moment ou un autre.

— Serait-il possible de le faire au plus tard dans la semaine qui arrive ? Demanda Mycroft en haussant un sourcil.

— Euh… O-Oui, je suppose que oui. Ce sera l'occasion de dire au-revoir à cette chère madame Hudson.

— Bien, sourit Mycroft satisfait. Si je puis vous conseiller, docteur, le sofa sera toujours mieux que le fauteuil. Et si vous vous couchez avec cette crainte de faire des cauchemars, alors vous en ferez certainement. Couchez-vous donc plus sereinement, peut-être arriveriez vous à mieux dormir.

— Je vois, sourit John légèrement amusé, toujours ce truc que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire…(John hocha la tête avec un demi sourire). Mais j'essaierais, promis.

— Content de l'entendre, sourit Mycroft sincèrement cette fois. Sur ce, Docteur Watson, mademoiselle Mary, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Il sera la main au couple, et une berline s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Myrcoft disparu derrière la vitre teintée, et la voiture s'en alla. John et Mary restèrent quelques secondes sur le trottoir, sous la neige, à regarder la voiture disparaître au loin.

« C'est… un kingsman ? »

John se mit à rire et Mary, qui avait sortit cette phrase pour détendre son nouveau petit ami, se mit à rire elle aussi.

« Le frère de Sherlock...répéta-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère… Il est politicien ?

— C'est le gouvernement britannique à lui tout seul.

— Oh… Je vois... »

Ils prirent alors le taxi et lorsque Mary descendit devant chez elle, elle tenta tout de même la question.

« Est-ce que… tu voudrais venir chez moi ? »

John regarda Mary depuis sa place dans le taxi, et acquiesça. Il quitta alors le véhicule, et le nouveau couple disparu derrière la porte d'entrée de la jeune femme.

John passait définitivement à autre chose. Une petite amie, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Alors désolé pour ce rencard (je n'aime pas trop les écrire, allez savoir pourquoi...) mais on est obligé de passer par-là, comme toujours ! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Mary, mais il y a tellement de théorie sur elle (comme quoi ce serait Moriarty, et que James n'était qu'un pion) que ça m'énerve parfois de voir sa tête et de me dire "oh la p**e et si c'était elle, en fait ?" BREF !

Bon, oui, je sais que _Kingsman_ est sorti plus tard qu'au moment de mon histoire, mais il fallait absoooolument que je parle de ce film ici ! xD Mais c'est juste tout Mycroft, les Kingsman ! Service trois pièces, parapluie, travaille pour le gouvernement (MI-5 pour Mycroft), fin voilà quoi !

Sinon, HS (mais pas vraiment), que pensez-vous du nom de Rosamund pour la petite Watson ? Perso, sur le coup j'étais un peu étonnée, puis pas tant que ça finalement x) Je me suis dit "avec un entourage pareil, ça sera soit un nom super simple, commun, comme peuvent l'être John et Mary, soit ça serait WTF comme Sherlock ou Mycroft xD"

SINON C'EST BIENTOT LE 1ER JANVIER !  
(non, je me moque du jour de l'an ! Je parle de la saison 4 de Sherlock ! :D)

Bref, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
(Où John va devoir retourner à Baker Street)

Bybye ! Et bon réveillon et bonne année ! :D


	3. Back to Baker Street

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée et que vous avez aimé l'épisode 1 de la saison 4 ! :D Honnètement, c'était génial ! J'ai vraaaaiiiiment kiffé ! Mais bon... Les bonnes choses ont une fin... J'espère que ça va aller entre Sherlock et John... qu'ils vont surmonter tout ça. Sinon, merci à vous pour les follow et les reviews ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre que tout le monde attend ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **"Back to Baker Street"**

Depuis le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Mycroft, John passait son temps, le soir, à relire la conversation de lui et Sherlock par sms. Il avait résisté pendant six longs mois, et il avait fini par craquer. Certains messages le faisaient sourire, voire rire, et d'autre lui déformaient le visage dans une moue de tristesse. Il ne faisait pas ça pour se faire du mal, non, il hésitait juste.

Depuis qu'il savait que Baker Street allait être complètement vidé des affaires de Sherlock, John ressentait le besoin d'envoyer un message à son ami pour lui signaler que Mycroft allait lui arracher son cher appartement. Mais à quoi ça servirait ? Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse, et que le prévenir ne changerait rien à la situation.

Néanmoins, John décida d'envoyer un message, comme pour avoir bonne conscience.

 _« Ton frère va vider ton appartement de tes affaires… Il trouve inutile que le 221b reste à l'abandon… - JW »_

Il soupira en voyant son sms s'envoyer, et il verrouilla son téléphone. Tout à coup, il ressentit un autre besoin. Celui de parler à Sherlock. Il avait envie de lui renvoyer un message, pour lui dire ce qui le chagrinait, ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Mary avait déjà jouer ce rôle, mais l'idée de tout balancer à Sherlock par sms alors qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir de réponses, lui semblait être une solution pour se décharger de tous ces sentiments qui le tourmentaient encore aujourd'hui.

Il fit une moue et déverrouilla son téléphone pour cliquer une nouvelle fois sur la conversation avec Sherlock. Il appuya sur le champ de saisie, et attendit. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait tant de choses en tête, et si peu de mots pour l'expliquer.

Il s'installa bien au fond de son fauteuil, celui de Mike, et commença à pianoter sur son téléphone.

 _« Ça fait six mois que tu es mort, Sherlock… Il serait temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu, tu ne crois pas ? -JW »_

 _« Je serais certainement très en colère si jamais tu devais réapparaître comme une fleur. - JW »_

 _« Non, je n'ai rient dit. Si tu veux réapparaître comme une fleur, vas-y. Promis je ne m'énerverais pas. - JW »_

 _« C'est un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes toujours jouer, ça ne peut qu'en être un. - JW »_

 _« Je me sens coupable. - JW »_

 _« Peut-être n'aurais-tu pas sauté si je t'avais tout dit.. ? - JW »_

 _« La vie est ennuyeuse sans toi, ton manteau et nos enquêtes. - JW »_

 _« Il y a une enquête qui pose problème à Scotland Yard en ce moment. Lestrade regrette que tu ne sois plus là pour les aider. - JW »_

 _« Je regrette que tu ne sois plus là… - JW »_

 _« Je me sens tellement idiot de t'envoyer tous ces messages alors que je sais que tu n'y répondras jamais. - JW »_

 _« C'est tellement frustrant. Je me demande comment La Femme pouvait être si patiente en t'envoyant tout ses messages. - JW»_

 _« Dînons-ensemble. - JW »_

 _« C'était juste pour voir si ça marchait… Mais je crois que même pour La Femme ça n'avait pas fonctionné. - JW »_

 _« Aimerais-tu que je garde quelque chose t'appartenant à l'appartement ? - JW »_

 _« Je pense que garder ton violon et Stephen pourrait te rassurer, non ? - JW »_

 _« Et puis pourquoi je continue de t'envoyer des messages en signant mes initiales ? Comme si quelqu'un d'autre d'assez fou pouvait t'en envoyer alors que… tu ne répondras jamais... »_

John soupira et ferma les yeux tout en se laissant aller dans le fond de son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il aille récupérer ses affaires à Baker Street. Il devait affronter ses démons et prendre son courage à deux mains. Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Mycroft prendre le violon et le crâne de son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le politicien comptait en faire, et le mieux était de les savoir avec lui, en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un jour de plus passer sans qu'il ne s'y rende. C'était décidé, demain il irait à Baker Street.

 _« Je pense que je ferais un saut demain à Baker Street. Je vais dormir, enfin essayer. Bonne nuit Sherlock... »_

Et il referma son téléphone avant de le poser sur la table basse à côté de son fauteuil. Il remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit rapidement et il dormit même plutôt bien, car au fond de lui, l'idée de revoir son ancien appartement, ses bons souvenirs, le berçait d'apaisement.

« Si tu avais dit quoi ? »

John fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux de son journal pour les poser sur Sherlock, qui était assis en face de lui, dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et les mains jointes sous son menton.

« Dit quoi ? Répéta le médecin ne comprenant pas sa question.

— Tu m'as envoyé un SMS, et tu disais que je n'aurais peut-être pas sauté si tu m'avais tout dit. Alors je te demande 'Si tu avais dit quoi ?'.

— Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message, fit John troublé.

— Bien sûr que si, dans la vraie vie.

— Dans la vraie vie ?

— Oui, fit Sherlock en décroisant les jambes et en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Nous sommes dans un rêve. Dans ton rêve.

— Mon rêve ? C'est une blague, rit John nerveusement.

— Je vais t'aider à en prendre conscience. »

Sherlock se leva de son fauteuil, attrapa le journal que John tenait dans les mains, y jeta quelques regards, puis le tendit de nouveau au médecin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John.

— Lis-le. »

John fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et posa son regard sur les lignes imprimées sur le papier du journal. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible, et se frotta les yeux avant de fixer à nouveau les lignes des articles.

« C'est… C'est n'importe quoi, c'est illisible…

— Le cerveau sait parfaitement imaginer un texte, selon notre mémoire visuelle et photographique, seulement, cette partie est inaccessible lorsque nous sommes en phase de sommeil. C'est pour quoi il t'est impossible de comprendre le moindre mot de ces articles, fit Sherlock en reprenant le journal. Oh, un cambriolage réalisé par des hommes déjà en prison ? (John le regarda étonné). Je fais partie de ton rêve, John, je peux donc faire croire à ton cerveau que ceci est la réalité par le simple fait que je sois capable de le lire.

— Mais rien de tout ça n'est réel.. ?

— Nope, dit Sherlock en jetant le journal sur la table basse. Mais je connais cette information parce que je suis dans ta tête, et qu'elle t'appartient.

— Et admettons que je sois bien éveillé et que j'ai simplement du mal à lire à cause de la fatigue. Tout cela pourrait être réel ?

— Oh John… fit Sherlock dans une moue compatissante. Tu aimerais que ce soir réel, n'est-ce pas ? Que je sois réellement là, avec toi, dans notre appartement.. ? (John ouvrit la bouche pour parler). Il ne faut pas te complaire dans l'illusion, John. C'est un des premiers symptômes de la dépression. Se bercer d'illusions, vivre dans le déni, le regret et le deuil. Tu es médecin, tu sais de quoi je parle ? (l'ancien militaire hocha la tête). Regarde-moi bien, John, et trouve-moi un défaut.

— Par lequel je commence ? Fit John un sourire en coin.

— Je parlais physiquement, John, répondit Sherlock en roulant des yeux. Observe-moi bien, tu trouveras forcément un truc qui cloche, car ton cerveau ne pense pas à tout, tu es bien trop ordinaire, pardonne-moi mon franc parler, se reprit-il. Et lorsque tu te rendras compte de ce détail, il apparaîtra, parce que tu y penseras, et là tu verras que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve mais que, à ce moment-là, tu le contrôleras. »

John fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas certain de tout comprendre. Mais il se leva de son fauteuil et regarda Sherlock de haut en bas. Ce n'était pas évident, car il ne savait pas quoi chercher. Quelque chose de différent, de manquant certainement… Il hésita un instant, mais finit par attraper les mains de Sherlock, de les regarder, les toucher… Il tourna autour de lui. C'était forcément quelque chose qu'il pouvait voir en temps normal, inutile donc d'aller chercher en dessous des couches de vêtements. Il repassa devant le détective et observa son visage. Et là, il remarqua directement.

« La tache, fit John avec un sourire en coin. Tu n'as pas la tache dans ton œil droit, juste au-dessus de ta pupille. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire alors que John vit cette tache apparaître doucement dans l'iris bleu nacré du détective.

« Tu es conscient que ce qu'il vient de se passer est physiquement impossible, à moins que je ne sois cette femme bleue qui change d'apparences dans ce film de super-héros ? (Sherlock fronça les sourcils). Je viens de dire ça parce que tu l'as pensé, sache que je ne ferais jamais de comparaison avec les films de ce genre, je ne regarde pas les films, en fait. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu ce film, d'ailleurs.

— Oui bon stop, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas réel.

— Est-ce que je parle autant dans la vraie vie ? Demanda Sherlock vraiment concerné.

— Depuis quelque temps, tu n'es plus trop bavard. »

Sherlock se mit à rire doucement alors que John répondit dans un léger sourire. John réalisait vraiment que tout ça n'était pas réel, et que comme il en avait maintenant conscience, il pouvait contrôler son rêve. Il se rassit alors dans son fauteuil et regarda Sherlock d'en bas, les yeux plissés de malice.

Sherlock le dévisagea, comprenant aussitôt que John avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister quoi qu'il se passe, car il faisait partie de l'esprit de John.

John se mit à penser que Sherlock faisait le tour de son fauteuil pour se placer derrière lui, et le détective s'exécuta sous ses yeux. Il pensa qu'il se penchait sur lui, et John sentit le corps de Sherlock pencher au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il regardait par-dessus son épaule.

« Que fais-tu John ?

— Une expérience. »

Sherlock enroula alors délicatement ses bras autour du médecin et colla sa tête contre la sienne avant de fermer les yeux. John fit de même et se surprit à sourire.

« Je ne fais pas ça habituellement, fit Sherlock de sa voix grave dans le creux de l'oreille du médecin.

— Mais ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui le fait, Sherlock. »

A cette réflexion, John rouvrit les yeux et vit Sherlock faire le tour pour revenir s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil. Le détective le regardait confus. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait de plus ? C'était bien partit pourtant.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas réel, reprit John, et je n'ai pas envie de me bercer d'illusions. Je ne veux pas non plus te contrôler, te faire faire des choses dont tu n'aurais pas envie. Et ça, je ne le saurais jamais, bien sûr. Mais tu es mon ami, je te respecte, réel ou pas réel, alors on s'arrête là. »

Sherlock joignit ses mains sous son menton et se mit à sourire tout en fixant John. Il avait cette lueur de malice dans le regard, comme quand lui seul comprenait quelque chose et qu'il attendait que les autres devinent.

« C'est donc ça, fit le détective, que tu aurais pu me dire ce jour-là…

— Dire quoi ? Fit John troublé.

— Allons John, on ne va pas jouer à ce petit jeu toute la nuit, répondit Sherlock en balançant sa tête en arrière un instant. Dit le moi. De toute façon, je ne suis pas réel, c'est comme te le répéter à toi-même.

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, fit le médecin braqué sur lui-même.

— Très bien ! Dit-il en recroisant les jambes et en fixant John. On va faire à ma façon ! (John le regarda attentivement). Depuis que ce rêve a commencé, tu essaies de garder ton sang froid, parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire un rêve calme quand je suis dedans, en revanche, dès que tu me regardes tes pupilles se dilatent, et ce n'est pas le manque de luminosité de la pièce qui cause cet effet, car tu es face à la fenêtre et les rideaux de cette dernière sont ouverts. Cela donc se traduit en une forme d'attraction, de fascination. Ensuite, il y a ton pouls. Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre, mais d'ici, je peux clairement voir ta jugulaire pulser dans ton cou, ce qui est assez impressionnant je dois l'avouer, ce qui présente une certaine nervosité ou excitation. En vue de ton expérience précédente, on pourrait rapidement en déduire que tu es en manque d'affection, mais tu n'aurais jamais recherché ce genre de geste chez moi, ce qui insinue donc que tu as besoin de moi, d'une façon certainement plus qu'amicale. Puis quand je t'ai enlacé, j'ai sentit que ton corps irradiait, peut-être là encore un signe de nervosité ou d'excitation, ou d'apaisement, lorsqu'on se sent bien. Et ton cœur tambourinait si fort dans ta poitrine que je le sentais. Ensuite, tu as eu une morale. En m'exécutant d'aller me rasseoir et non pas me faire faire des choses, tu as fait preuve de respect envers moi. Ce n'est donc pas simplement une attirance ou une quelconque fascination, non, c'est bien plus sincère et profond. En fait, je suis certain que tu es am-

— Ça suffit. »

John sursauta dans son fauteuil et ouvrit grand les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade, et lorsqu'il reconnut le salon de l'appartement de Mike, il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Il ne savait dire quelle situation était la pire. De revoir Sherlock dans un cadre plus ou moins normal mais en train de démontrer quelque chose que John se cachait à lui-même depuis des années, ou revenir à la dure réalité que Sherlock était bel et bien mort mais que toute cette déduction n'avait jamais eut lieu.

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Il faisait jour. Il se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la salle de bain. C'était samedi aujourd'hui, il n'avait donc pas besoin de se presser pour aller travailler. Il resta presque une heure sous la douche, et c'est l'eau froide qui le poussa à en sortir.

Il était resté près de trente minutes devant son placard, à ne pas trop savoir quoi mettre. C'était pourtant ridicule, il savait qu'il croiserait certainement madame Hudson, mais il ressentait le besoin de faire bonne figure. Peut-être pour se faire pardonner de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles ces six derniers mois ?

Il finit par piocher une chemise à carreaux gris, un pull noir et un jean bleu marine. Il enfila son manteau kaki, ses chaussures marron et se mit alors à braver le froid de l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait rarement sur Londres ces derniers temps, mais aujourd'hui, le vent était de sortie, et la neige s'était invité. Les flocons s'engouffraient dans sa capuche en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de métro le plus proche, mais il finit par capituler et par prendre le taxi. Lorsqu'il demanda qu'on le dépose au 221b Baker Street, son cœur se mit à accélérer d'appréhension.

Les rues défilaient, les voitures et les bus s'arrêtaient parfois dans les embouteillages, et lorsqu'au tournant John reconnue la rue, il déglutit douloureusement. Le taxi s'arrêta au bord du trottoir, John paya la course, et descendit à nouveau dans les bourrasques de flocons. Il leva la tête et regarda la fenêtre de l'appartement. Les rideaux étaient tirés, comme la dernière fois qu'il y avait été. Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa cette dernière avec le heurtoir. Il remonta sa capuche sur ses oreilles, et la porte s'ouvrit sur madame Hudson qui se figea en reconnaissant le médecin devant elle.

« John ?

— Bonjour madame Hudson…

— Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir plus tôt !

— Est-ce que...nous pourrions en parler à l'intérieur ?

— Oh oui, pardonnez-moi, vous devez être gelé ! »

Madame Hudson laissa passer le médecin et l'invita à prendre un thé chez elle, pour discuter au chaud et plus tranquillement. La tasse fumante posée sous son nez, John ne savait pas par où commencer. Le silence commençait à devenir gênant jusqu'au moment où madame Hudson brisa ce dernier en proposant des scones au médecin. Habituellement, il aurait refusé, car sa petite dépression ne lui permettait plus de manger tout ce qu'il voulait, mais par politesse John accepta et réussit à un manger un.

« Toujours aussi bon, fit-il la bouche pleine.

— Pourquoi John.. ?

— Ce n'est pas facile, madame Hudson...fit John en baissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas contre vous, vous le savez très bien, je vous aime beaucoup. C'est cet endroit… Il y a trop de souvenirs, et… les souvenirs qui font le plus mal ne sont pas ceux où tout allait mal, mais ceux où les choses allaient encore bien…

— Je vous comprends, John… Mais un coup de fil ? Pour savoir que vous alliez bien ?

— Je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse, pardonnez-moi… Mais j'avais besoin d'oublier un instant…

— Votre instant a duré six mois, tout de même… Mais soit, je ne vous en veux pas, John… L'important est que vous ailliez bien et que vous soyez là.

— Oh je ne reviens pas m'installer, fit John en buvant une gorgée de thé. Je ne me sens pas de revenir ici, je ne pourrais de toutes façons pas assumer seul l'appartement. Non, je suis ici de passage… Il y a trois jours, Mycroft Holmes m'a contacté pour que je vienne récupérer mes affaires encore ici.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Il juge inutile de laisser l'appartement à l'abandon et d'y laisser toutes les affaires de Sherlock. Il va le vider d'ici mercredi ou jeudi, et vous le rendre pour que vous puissiez à nouveau le faire louer, certainement…

— Oh... »

La vieille femme semblait déçue, mais John ne sut dire en quoi exactement, si c'était le fait que John ne revenait pas à Baker Street, ou parce que l'appartement sera vidé des affaires de Sherlock. John savait que madame Hudson considérait le médecin et le détective comme ses propres fils, elle leur vouait une affection toute particulière et ce depuis le début, et il pouvait comprendre cette déception. Elle n'avait plus Sherlock, et maintenant, Mycroft voulait lui retirer ses affaires.

Ils finirent de prendre le thé, John se laissant tenter par quelques autres scones, puis montèrent à l'étage. Arrivé en haut de les escaliers, le cœur de John battait la chamade, et lorsque madame Hudson poussa la porte d'entrée, son cœur se serra. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et une odeur de renfermé planait dans l'air. Ils entrèrent, sans bruits, et John s'approcha des fenêtres. Des rais de lumières filtraient à travers les rideaux opaques, dévoilant la poussière en suspension dans la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas voulu faire la poussière, fit Madame Hudson en allumant la lumière. Il n'aimait pas ça, vous savez…

— Oui, sourit John en balayant le regard de la pièce, oui je sais... »

Il s'approcha du fauteuil de Sherlock et caressa le dossier distraitement avant de se diriger vers le manteau de la cheminée, pour faire face au crâne qui était toujours là.

« Je pensais récupérer une affaire ou deux de Sherlock, fit John en fixant les orbites vides. Qui lui étaient chères. Je ne sais pas ce que Mycroft compte en faire, et… je…

— Inutile d'en dire plus, très cher… fit madame Hudson la voix pleine de compassion.

— Merci, murmura John. Je pensais prendre Stephen et son violon, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je pense que ce sont les seuls objets, ici, qui représentent réellement Sherlock. Si vous sauvez le crâne et son violon, je suppose que vous sauver une partie de ce qui reste de Sherlock encore dans ce monde... »

John se mit à sourire, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et demanda implicitement du regard à la vieille femme de le laisser seul. Elle acquiesça la tête et lui demanda de passer la voir avant qu'il ne parte, puis elle disparut après avoir fermé la porte. John soupira et pivota sur lui-même pour regarder tout autour de lui. Il se rapprocha du fauteuil en cuir de Sherlock, et après hésitation, s'y assit. Il était un peu moins confortable que l'était le sien, juste en face, mais toujours mieux que celui de Mike. Il resta un instant assit, silencieux, à essayer de contenir ses émotions, comme le faisait si bien Sherlock.

Il se leva alors du fauteuil, se dirigea vers le bureau entre les deux fenêtres, et jeta un regard aux journaux et papiers. Tout datait de six mois, et en haut de la pile, le fameux journal avec comme gros titre _Le Faux Génie_ écrit en noir sur rouge, accompagné d'une photo de Sherlock avec son fameux chapeau. John soupira. Après le suicide de Sherlock, Scotland Yard avait tout de même ouvert l'enquête sur la véracité du personnage de Moriarty et l'enlèvement des deux jeunes enfants de la pension. Après quelques semaines, Gregory avait réussit à prouver que Moriarty était bien réel, et que c'était lui-même qui avait orchestré l'enlèvement des enfants. Sherlock avait été donc disculpé, mais… c'était trop tard, Sherlock avait déjà sauté, et mis en terre. Il trouvait ça tellement injuste, car il savait que tout ça n'avait pas été vrai, il l'avait toujours su, toujours… Et la pression de l'injustice avait poussé Sherlock à mentir et à sauter.

John détestait Moriarty, même s'il était aujourd'hui mort, et il détestait Anderson et Donovan, qui étaient ceux qui avaient accusé Sherlock et implanté le doute chez tous le monde.

Il se tourna vers le mur sur sa droite et regarda le smiley jaune, que Sherlock avait peint avec la bombe de peinture qu'avait utilisé le criminel des Lotus Noirs, lui sourire avec dédain. Les trous dans le mur lui rappela la crise d'ennui de Sherlock, les coups de feux et la crise de panique de madame Hudson. John se surprit à sourire et ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer la bourrasque d'émotions qui l'envahissait.

John rouvrit tout à coup les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Il tendit l'oreille et essaya de déterminer la source de ce son. Est-ce que c'était les voisins ou madame Hudson ? Il fit une moue, attendant que le son se manifeste à nouveau, mais rien ne vint. Il haussa les épaules et décida de monter dans son ancienne chambre pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires. Seulement, à peine finit-il de gravir les marches, qu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Il s'agissait d'un grincement maintenant. Un grincement de parquet provenant d'en bas.

Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à redescendre les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Il arriva dans le salon. Personne. Peut-être avait-il eut une hallucination ? Ou était-ce tout simplement madame Hudson, un peu plus bas ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un coup mat, étouffé entre les murs. John avança doucement vers la cuisine et regarda la pièce sous tous ses angles depuis l'encadrement de porte. Il la traversa, presque sur la pointe des pieds, et s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain et l'ancienne chambre de son ami. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle d'eau. Rien. L'endroit était à l'identique que quand John était partit. Laissé en l'état.

Il entendit tout à coup un 'clique' sur sa droite, un son bien plus fort que les autres, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup en grand, le faisant sursauter. Un cri lui échappa et il fut éblouit par la lumière du jour provenant de la chambre, mais une silhouette se dessinait dans le contre-jour. Sa vue devint alors plus nette, et il fit face, le cœur affolé, à ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Grand, droit, vêtu de son fidèle costume noir et d'une chemise prune, ses yeux pâles amplis de surprise, figé devant John, Sherlock le fixait.

John se sentit exploser de l'intérieur lorsqu'il vit son ancien colocataire. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il était tétanisé.

« C'est pas réel… réussit enfin à articuler John la voix enraillée.

— John, écoute-moi... »

Cette voix eut l'effet d'un violent coup de fouet au médecin et ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids. Il sentit néanmoins deux bras se refermer autour de lui avant qu'il ne sombre aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait allongé dans un lit. Sur l'instant, il réalisa à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé couché sur un matelas et qu'il s'y sentait plutôt bien, soulageant ses douloureuses courbatures causées par le fauteuil de Mike. Puis il reconnut la pièce. C'était la chambre de Sherlock. Il était à Baker Street. Et tout lui revint en tête. La porte qui s'ouvre, Sherlock apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Non, non ce n'était pas réel, pensa John en se redressant et en prenant son visage entre les mains. Son désir de revoir son meilleur ami avait été tellement fort qu'il avait juste eut une hallucination. John savait à quel point le cerveau humain pouvait être complexe et doué pour ce genre de chose, et pendant un instant, il le maudit de lui faire tant de mal, de l'avoir fait espérer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et John tourna la tête sur sa droite. Son corps s'engourdit encore une fois lorsqu'il vit le visage pâle, les yeux bleus et les boucles noires de Sherlock passer dans l'entre bâillement. Le médecin soupira, le souffle saccadé, et prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

« C-C'est pas réel...dit-il la voix tremblante. Tu n'es pas vraiment là... »

Il entendit la porte grincer et quelques pas puis le silence. Il osa écarter les doigts pour glisser un regard sur sa droite et vit Sherlock debout à côté de lui, les bras dans le dos, les yeux baissés, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, John…

— Ce n'est pas réel, ricana le médecin nerveusement en baissant les mains. Sherlock ne s'excuse jamais.

— Je suis réel, John… »

Le médecin leva les yeux enfin vers Sherlock et ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Du regard, il demanda à John s'il pouvait s'asseoir, et John opina machinalement. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids, et il ancra ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux plus sombres de son ami.

« Je sais que tu as souffert ces six derniers mois, mais… je n'avais pas le choix. Moriarty avait tout prévu, et il fallait que disparaisse un certain temps pour régler toute cette histoire.

— Je t'ai vu sauter...fit John la voix tremblante.

— Et j'ai vraiment sauté… Mais c'était une mise en scène, John. Tout a été mis en scène pour que tu y croies, pour que… tu sois en sécurité.

— En sécurité ? Que j'y croie ? Commença John à s'énerver. Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir cru que tu étais mort ?

— Tu as dit que tu ne t'énerverais pas, John… (le médecin l'interrogea du regard). Ton SMS. Et les seules personnes au courant sont Mycroft, Molly… mes parents…

— Mycroft… fit John les dents serrées. Depuis quand es-tu là ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas, d'ailleurs, jamais partit ? Si je n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu te serais montré ? Pourquoi Sherlock ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça, à moi.. ?

— John, calme-toi... »

La voix de Sherlock était grave, sereine, et John se détendit doucement, toujours sous tensions néanmoins. Il exhala longuement, les yeux clos, avant de se redonner contenance et de regarder à nouveau Sherlock.

« Moriarty m'a mit la pression. Il a inséré le doute chez tous le monde à propos de son existence, mon invention sur son personnage, et l'enlèvement des enfants. Aux yeux du public, je devais disparaître, et je devais faire croire à Moriarty qu'il avait gagné. Quand je suis allé sur le toit, j'ai vu plusieurs possibilités pour m'en sortir, mais… Moriarty avait un coup d'avance sur moi, qui restreignait mes issues de secours. Il ne restait plus que le saut, et… il fallait que la chute soit crédible, et pour ça, tu ne devais pas savoir. Pour ta propre sécurité. (Sherlock fit une pause). Ces six derniers mois, j'ai profité de mon 'invisibilité' pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty jusque dans l'Europe de l'Est. Ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis revenu, grâce à mon frère.

— Donc l'appartement ne va pas être vidé ?

— Non, sourit Sherlock en réalisant qu'il n'y avait que ce détail qui semblait inquiéter John. Et je te remercie de cette attention. (John fronça les sourcils). Pour Stephen et mon violon. Ce sont exactement les objets que j'aurais voulu épargner de Mycroft et ses étranges intentions.

— Mycroft voulait que je vienne ici et que je découvre que tu étais de retour…

— Certainement. Je savais que tu viendrais dans la semaine, j'avais été prévenu, mais après trois jours sans réponses, je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas. Tu m'as, pour ainsi dire, véritablement surprit tout à l'heure, rit nerveusement Sherlock. Je t'avoue avoir un peu paniqué quand tu t'es évanouit.

— Je me suis évanouit ? Demanda John tout à coup mal à l'aise.

— Oui, comme une vrai fillette ! »

Sherlock se mit à rire alors que John lui donna un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de sourire discrètement. Il était vivant, pensa-t-il. Il était réellement là. Il l'avait sentit, en le tapant. Il était bel et bien en chair et en os.

« Tu m'as l'air épuisé, rajouta le brun. Je croyais que Mike avait au moins un canapé.

— Il en a un, mais… je dors mal quand je suis allongé.

— Les cauchemars ? (John arqua un sourcil). J'ai deviné par simple intuition, cette fois. Moi aussi, j'en ai fait, enfin faisait. »

John arqua un sourcil d'interrogation mais Sherlock se leva du lit, lissa ses vêtements et se racla la gorge.

« Alors comme ça tu n'es pas revenu à l'appartement ces six derniers mois ?

— Je… Je ne m'en suis pas sentit capable. (Sherlock haussa un sourcil). Cet endroit me rappelait trop...nous, toi.

— Tu n'avais pas fait ton deuil ?

— Comment pouvais-je oublier un con comme toi ? »

Sherlock se mit à sourire, et John lui en rendit un. Il était vraiment heureux qu'il soit en vie, mais au fond de lui, il lui en voulait tellement. Il lui en voulait tellement de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir mené en bateau ces six derniers mois, de s'être moqué de lui, de l'avoir fait souffrir inutilement.

« Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu reviens ici ?

— Je te demande pardon ? »

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Je sais, étrange rencontre entre les deux protagonistes, mais rappelons-le, dans mon histoire, il ne s'est passé que six mois ! John n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réalisé, et revoir Sherlock a plus été un soulagement, une joie inattendu (dans un premier temps) qu'une véritable colère ! Imaginez-vous à sa place : Vous perdez un être cher et six mois après, vous apprenez qu'il ou elle n'est mort(e)! Vous êtes d'abord heureux, puis après, vous serez en colère parce que vous ne comprenez pas.

PS: rien a voir avec cette fiction, mais je viens d'apprendre que Martin Freeman et Amanda Abbington ne sont plus en couple ! é_è (so saaaad...)

Sinon, j'espère que vous appréciez la nouvelle saison ! :D Je regarderais l'épisode 2 de la sainson 4 ce soir (en vostfr), et perso, même si des fois je n'aimais pas trop Mary parce qu'elle s'était incrusté entre John et Sherlock, là, je suis quand même dégouté... Pfff...

Sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
(Où John va se sentir suivit...)

Bybye ! :D


	4. Filature

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé du retard, j'ai été quelque peu occupé avec les cours, les histoires que je co-écris avec une amie qui me prend pas mal de temps :) Alors d'abord je vais vous dire que quand j'ai vu l'épisode 2 de la saison 4, j'étais en cours (oui oui ça bosse dur !) et que j'ai fais une crise d'autisme pendant presque 1h après xD Sinon, no spoil sur l'épisode 3, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! :D (mais ça devrait se régler ce soir, ça !) Sinon, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **"Filature"**

John était resté là, assis sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, et silencieux. Sherlock lui demandait de revenir à Baker Street ? Non. Non, le détective ne s'en sortirait pas facilement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait tout raconté au médecin que ce dernier allait lui pardonner si facilement de l'avoir trahis, de s'être moqué ainsi de lui, et de lui avoir fait du mal. Alors penser que John reviendrait après tout cela si facilement vivre avec Sherlock au 221 B était tout bonnement mal le connaître.

John se mit à rire nerveusement, et secoua la tête tout en regardant son ami, qui se sentit mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait rire le médecin.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda le brun à tout hasard.

— Je crois que c'est moi qui devrais poser cette question, Sherlock fit John en arrêtant doucement de rire. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais revenir si facilement ici ?

— Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement chez Mike alors que je suis revenu.

— Oh ? Alors parce que _tu_ es revenu, que je dois revenir ? (Sherlock haussa un sourcil d'évidence). Non. Je ne veux plus de cette vie-là, Sherlock. J'ai trouvé du travail, un travail stable qui me rapporte régulièrement de l'argent, qui m'assure que je peux manger demain. J'ai tourné la page, cet appartement fait partie du passé, désormais.

— Oh, c'est à cause de cette...hum… Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Madie ? Maggy ? Marcy ? M-Mary ! Dit-il en claquant des doigts. C'est bien ça ?

— C'est une des raisons, oui, soupira John. C'est Mycroft qui t'a dit ?

— Qui d'autre ? Je ne suis pas allé t'espionner dans la rue, John. Mais cette fille, ce n'est qu'un rancard, après tout, ça ne va pas durer, comme tous les autres. »

Il frappa dans ses mains un coup, et se dirigea dans la cuisine d'un pas déterminé. John grogna pour lui-même et se leva du lit pour le suivre.

« Sherlock, arrête, s'il te plaît. Mary, ce n'est pas comme les autres, c'est plus sérieux.

— Oh, c'est parce qu'elle ne me connaît pas encore ! »

John s'arrêta, presque figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Sherlock avait raison. A chaque fois qu'il ramenait quelqu'un, cette dernière le quittait parce que la vie qu'il menait avec Sherlock était trop compliquée, et que la complicité des deux hommes était problématique, surtout la dévotion que le médecin avait pour le détective à l'époque. Il se rendit compte, alors, qu'il n'avait jamais réussis à se mettre en couple à cause de Sherlock. Et ce dernier l'avait visiblement bien comprit.

John avait saisit l'opportunité de passer à autre chose, de construire sa vie en dehors de ce danger… C'était une chance. Et Sherlock était revenu, comme une fleur, beau dans son parfait costume noir sur mesure tel un gentleman britannique de son rang.

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock rencontrer Mary. Elle ferait peut-être comme les autres, elle le quitterait à cause du détective, et ça John ne le voulait pas.

« Non. »

La voix de John eu l'effet d'un gong bien qu'il n'eut aucunement crié. Ce non avait arrêté Sherlock dans ses manœuvres pour arranger l'appartement, et s'était retourné vers le médecin, confus et prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Non quoi ? Demanda-t-il quand même.

— Non. Tu ne rencontreras pas Mary. Tu l'as toi-même dit, si elle fait ta connaissance, alors mon couple va se briser, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je… (il inspira profondément). Je suis heureux que tu sois là, vivant, en bonne santé, vraiment, Sherlock, continua John les mains en évidence comme pour se protéger de la suite. Mais… Je… Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je suis passé à autre chose. Et de ce fait, non… Je ne reviendrais pas à Baker Street. »

Le détective resta silencieux quelques secondes, le regard perdu sur un point invisible derrière John, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt, ne trouvant pas les mots. John ne voulait pas revenir à Baker Street. Non.. Ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. John n'avait plus besoin de Sherlock, et Sherlock se sentait… vide.

Pendant ces six derniers mois, John avait été la motivation du détective pour revenir le plus rapidement possible, sans se faire tuer. Et voilà comme le médecin le traitait. Étrangement, son cœur se serra douloureusement, et à cet instant, il se rappela à quel point les émotions pouvaient faire mal.

Il déglutit doucement, baissant la tête mais tout en levant le regard sur son ami.

« Sherlock...soupira John. J'ai tourné la page.

— Ca va etre ton nouveau jingle ? »

John fronça les sourcils, surpris des propos de son ami, et Sherlock leva les yeux aux ciel tout en pivotant sur lui-même pour ne pas avoir à faire face à John. Il ferma fortement les yeux, ce que le médecin ne pu voir, pour retrouver son masque que Mycroft lui avait apprit à si bien porter.

« Tu sais, c'était d'abord 'je ne suis pas gay' et maintenant, ça va être 'j'ai tourné la page'. Dès qu'on fera une réflexion sur nous, maintenant, tu diras cette phrase, n'est-ce pas ?

— Q-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, nous sommes toujours amis, Sherlock !

— Amis ? Dit le détective amèrement avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Je n'ai visiblement plus d'ami. »

Il plissa ses yeux, lui donnant un air tout à coup reptilien, et traversa le salon pour s'approcher de Stephen, qui se trouvait toujours sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Au moins, lui ne dira jamais de choses blessantes.

— Sherlock… soupira une énième fois le médecin. Je… Je t'ai blessé ? Je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas m-

— Me blesser ? se mit à rire nerveusement le détective. Allons, John, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me blesser. Je suis rôdé à toutes sortes de choses, et je te rappelle que pour être blessé par des paroles, il me faudrait avoir un cœur. Or, nous savons de source sûre, tous les deux, que je n'en ai pas. »

Sherlock avait remit le masque, et ne voulait plus parler à John. Il sentait ses veines bouillir de colère et d'un autre sentiment qu'il refoula aussitôt. La tristesse n'était pas pour lui, plus à cet âge. Et puis lui-même l'avait dit, il n'avait pas de cœur, il ne pouvait pas être triste une seule seconde.

Mais avec ces propos, ce fut au tour de John de se sentir blesser, et le médecin, se pinça les lèvres, comprenant où Sherlock voulait arriver. Il voulait se faire détester, comme ça John aurait une véritable raison de ne pas vouloir revenir ici. Mais il savait que Sherlock se faisait du mal en agissant ainsi. Peut-être était-il un peu masochiste sur les bords ?

« Très bien, fit John. Reste donc avec ton fidèle ami. Moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je suis content que tu sois de retour Sherlock… Mais ne viens pas interférer dans ma vie sentimentale, s'il te plaît. »

Le détective ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Stephen dans ses orbites, et entendit à nouveau John soupirer avant de lui lancer un 'bonne journée' et de quitter l'appartement.

Sherlock s'approcha de la fenêtre, tira un rideau et regarda John partir. Ce dernier releva la tête vers la fenêtre, et Sherlock referma aussitôt le rideau, ne voulant pas être vu.

Il regarda Stephen amèrement, les doigts crispés sur les os de son crâne.

« Cette Mary ne me séparera pas de mon John, Stephen. Nous devons vite intervenir. »

John retourna à l'appartement de Mike. Il pensait avoir besoin de se vider la tête, d'oublier Sherlock, mais quand il se posa dans son fauteuil, face à la télévision avec une bouteille de bière à la main, il se trouva ridicule. Il ressemblait à ces personnes qui avaient rencontré un ex et qui, maintenant, se retrouvaient en dépression à se demander s'ils avaient toujours des sentiments pour lui ou elle. Ce n'était pas le cas de John, bien sûr. Sherlock n'était pas un ex, il ne le serait d'ailleurs jamais, car John le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Et puis le médecin n'était pas gay, tout simplement. Mais il ne cessait de se comparer à ces personnes dans ce genre de situation, et la ressemblance à la sienne avec Sherlock, le fit tout à coup douter sur beaucoup de choses.

Il préféra ignorer la tornade de questions qui ravageait son crâne, et opta pour noyer le tout avec une bouteille de bière, face à une émission de télé-réalité stupide.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le médecin s'était endormit devant l'émission, la bouteille vide posée sur la table à côté de son fauteuil. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut lorsque son portable avait vibré contre sa cuisse dans sa poche, propageant les vibrassions dans tout son corps d'une façon désagréable. Pour une fois, il avait bien dormi.

Peut-être pas confortablement, mais assez profondément pour se sentir plus reposer. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, non, mais l'heure du déjeuner était passé, et il n'était certainement pas loin de trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il attrapa son téléphone et remarqua un message de la part de Mary. Cette dernière lui demandait s'il allait bien, et s'il était disponible le soir même pour un dîner.

Ces quelques lignes avaient suffit à John pour oublier tout le reste, c'est-à-dire Sherlock, en grande partie. Il se rendit compte à quel point il désirait être avec sa nouvelle petite amie, et qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il lui renvoya alors tout naturellement une confirmation pour le repas du soir, et c'est avec impatience que le médecin attendit l'heure du rendez-vous sur les coups de sept heures.

Il ne s'était pas autant cassé la tête pour s'habiller que la dernière fois, le soir du cinéma. Mary aimait quand John s'habillait à sa façon, c'est-à-dire ses chemises, ses jeans, et même ses pulls. Alors que John prit le taxi pour rejoindre Mary à Trafalgar Square, il réalisa qu'il avait un message non lu. Il y jeta un regard, et resserra la mâchoire en voyant le nom de Sherlock.

 _Ne soi pas idiot. Tu sais que tu perds ton temps. - SH_

John crispa ses doigts sur son téléphone et le verrouilla, tout en fixant avec hargne le paysage nocturne défilant à l'extérieur du taxi. John ne perdait pas du tout son temps avec Mary. Il l'aimait, elle avait été là pour lui quand il n'allait pas bien, elle était la meilleure chose qu'il eut pu lui arriver en cette période de trouble. Puis elle était si belle, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux courts et blonds le faisaient sourire juste en y pensant. De toute façon, Sherlock n'avait clairement pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. John ne vivait plus avec lui, il n'était pas un membre de sa famille jugeant la jeune femme inadéquate, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il perdait son temps. Et puis il s'agissait de sa vie à lui, et concrètement, si Sherlock n'était pas mort, John ne serait pas avec Mary. Alors Sherlock se plaignait, visiblement, mais tout cela était de sa faute.

Oui, pensa fièrement le médecin en rouvrant son téléphone, c'était bien Sherlock le fautif dans toute cette histoire.

 _Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, remets-toi en question, car tu es le seul responsable de cette situation. - JW_

Et il reverrouilla son téléphone avec fierté. Il avait renvoyé un coup de poing au détective par SMS. Il imaginait très bien sa réaction : ce visage renfrogné, ce nez se fronçant légèrement sous l'affront, un reniflement de mépris et les yeux plissés de dédain.

Il se sentit tout à coup bien, libérer du poids d'une culpabilité qui ne devait pas être la sienne, et se détendit le reste du trajet. Il arriva peu de temps plus tard sur la grande place en face de la National Portrait Galery, aux grandes fontaines et aux énormes lions de bronze dominant l'endroit.

Il vit alors Mary, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, en train de contempler le géant félin à crinière, puis tourna la tête vers John lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver.

« John ! Dit-elle en se levant pour aller vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Désolé de t'avoir pressé ce soir, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre de te voir lundi au travail.

— Je te comprends, sourit le médecin, et se voir au travail n'aurait pas été vraiment pareil que de se voir comme ce soir…

— C'est vrai, dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras. Une petite balade avant d'aller manger ?

— Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Ils traversèrent alors la grande place, les yeux de Mary se posant sur la statue de Saint George sur le point giratoire en face. Elle n'était sur Londres que depuis quelques années, et bien qu'elle soit déjà passé par ces endroits, elle ne les avait jamais vu si tard, en pleine nuit, illuminés par les lumières londoniennes, mais surtout au bras de son John. Ils longèrent les rues, silencieux, profitant juste de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, de cette proximité et de la chaleur que leur contact dégageait.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'Admiralty Arch, Une gigantesque arche à trois portes séparant Trafalgar Square, Saint James Park et Buckingham Palace.

« Tu sembles nerveux, fit remarquer Mary.

— Nerveux ? s'étonna John. Non, bien au contraire, je me sens très détendu.

— Ton visage… Quelque chose te préoccupe.

— Peut-être bien, avoua-t-il, mais ce n'est pas grave. Juste une petite nouvelle qui m'a un peu chamboulé, mais tout va bien. Ça me sera passé d'ici demain.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

— Non ça va aller.

— Parce que, tu sais que je-

— Mary ! (ils s'arrêtèrent). Je… Pardonne-moi, se reprit-il, je ne voulais pas crier. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est tout.

— C'est si tabou que ça.. ? (John la regarda froidement). Oh ce regard…fit-elle dans un sourire crispé. Est-ce que… cela aurait-il un lien avec… tu sais qui ?

— Non. Non aucun lien. Mary, maintenant, s'il te plaît. N'en parlons plus. Je ne veux pas penser à ça ce soir. D'accord ? (Elle hocha la tête) Bien. Allons trouver un endroit où manger. »

John était maintenant tendu comme un arc, et bouillonnait de colère. Tous ces ressentiments qu'il avait ressentit le jour de la chute, le jour de l'enterrement, les jours qui avaient suivis, tout refaisait surface maintenant qu'il était de retour. Il n'avait qu'une envie, de lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage, mais cela impliquerait de le voir, en face, et John ne voulait pas le revoir, où il était certain de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il avait été sous le choc aujourd'hui en le revoyant, il avait été heureux de le savoir en vie, vraiment. Mais toute cette colère accumulée ces derniers mois avait refait surface en une fraction de seconde quand Mary avait trop insisté. Il était réellement sur le point d'exploser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant The Lord Moon of the Mall, un restaurant très chic près de l'Admiralty Arch. Ils s'attablèrent et passèrent commande. Ils commencèrent à se détendre, et Mary parla à John de sa fatigue apparente et qu'il devrait mieux dormir. De fil en aiguille, elle finit par lui proposer de venir vivre chez elle, peut-être temporairement, histoire de voir si ça fonctionne. John avait refusé, par pure politesse, mais c'était vite rendu compte que ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Alors lorsque les plats arrivèrent, il accepta l'idée.

« Je rassemblerais mes affaires demain, et si je suis assez rapide, peut-être que le soir-même je pourrais te rejoindre.

— Ca me convient très bien, sourit-elle. Au moins tu pourras dormir dans un lit, et pas seul…

— C'est évidemment mieux que chez Mike. »

John attrapa délicatement la main de sa petite amie qui était posée sur la table. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent, et au moment où John voulu ouvrir la bouche pour articuler les fameux mots, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il se pinça les lèvres dans un sourire presque forcé et se réinstalla sur sa chaise pour commencer à manger. Il attrapa discrètement son téléphone, le déverrouilla et dû s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en voyant son nom sur l'écran.

 _Ne fais pas ça, John. Pas si vite. Tu n'es sûr de rien. Tu le regretteras. - SH_

John resserra la mâchoire et verrouilla son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Si Sherlock lui avait envoyé un message comme celui-ci, alors il le voyait. Il n'était pas loin.

John sentit la colère remonter. Pourquoi serait-il là ? L'aurait-il suivit ? Espionné ? Pourquoi le détective le collait à ce point ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant ruiner sa vie sentimentale ? C'est ça. Sherlock voulait rencontrer Mary. Pour que leur relation ne fonctionne pas.

« Le fumier.

— Pardon ? Demanda Mary.

— Oh, non, je… je disais _le fumé_ est vraiment...fumé.

— C'est le principe d'un saumon fumé, sourit Mary. Mais il est très bon, c'est vrai ! »

John sourit, à la fois amusé et gêné. Il ne devait pas penser à lui. Pas ce soir. Mais le savoir pas loin, en train de l'observer, l'énervait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, ils réussirent à terminer leurs repas dans une bonne ambiance, sur des discussions enjouées sur les prochaines activités qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, et les futurs jours qu'ils passeraient à vivre dans le même appartement.

Ils quittèrent alors le restaurant, marchant main dans la main dans la nuit froide qui s'était installée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. La neige recommençait à tomber, provoquant des frissons quand quelques flocons allaient se nicher entre l'écharpe et la peau nue du cou. Mary se blottit contre John alors qu'ils marchèrent amoureusement sur le trottoir, longeant Trafalgare Square, profitant encore de ces moments avant qu'ils ne retournent chez eux. A moins que.. ?

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir chez moi, ce soir ? Demanda Mary. Comme la dernière fois...sourit-elle malicieusement.

— Oh oui...Pourquoi pas.. ? Sourit le médecin. Une bonne soirée doit bien se terminer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que le portable de John ne vibre encore.

« C'était quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Mon portable. On n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il le sortit, vit encore que c'était un message de Sherlock.

 _Très mauvaise idée, John.- SH_

John pesta, le rangea et regarda autour de lui, cherchant Sherlock du regard. Il n'était forcément pas loin pour qu'il puisse les entendre.

« Montre-toi ! Râla le médecin. Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner ! Tout est de ta faute !

— Non, John. C'est toi qui as voulu passer à autre chose. »

Mary et John sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix grave et à la fois suave de l'homme assis sur le banc juste à côté d'eux, caché dans un manteau d'hiver et une capuche. L'homme releva la tête vers eux, et son regard de givre croisa celui de John.

« Alors ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

John resserra violemment les poings pour empêcher qu'ils ne s'écrasent contre ses pommettes angulaires.

« Depuis quand tu me files ?

— Depuis que tu as quitté l'appartement de Mike.

— J'y crois pas, fit John les dents serrées. Ce-C'est une atteinte à la vie privée !

— C'est ce que font les détectives, non ?

— Non ! Tu n'es pas un détective privé, mais un détective consultant, là est toute la différence, Sherlock !

— Sherlock ? »

L'étonnement s'était fait entendre dans la voix de Mary, et à cet instant, John se rappela qu'elle aussi, était là. Et que c'était trop tard. Ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« John, tu peux m'expliquer ?

— Non. Inutile, nous comptions rentrer, de toutes façons. »

John jeta un regard noir à son ancien colocataire qui resta de marbre. Il attrapa le bras de Mary, prêt à passer à côté de Sherlock en l'ignorant, ma la jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte et fit face à son petit ami.

« Non, je veux des explications, John ! (Elle regarda le détective). Vous… Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ?

— En chair et en os ! Répliqua-t-il. Mais pas mort, si c'est ce qui vous perturbe, visiblement.

— Mais… C'est impossible, John m'a dit que-

— Ne lui en voulez pas, fit Sherlock en regardant John. De nous deux, ce n'est pas lui le menteur. »

Il s'avança jusqu'au médecin, le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant que ce dernier daigne à accepter qu'ils puissent parler.

« On devra bien parler un jour de tout ça, John.

— Parler de quoi ? De revenir à Baker Street ? Non, c'est fini, je te l'ai dit.

— Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Sherlock plissa les yeux, essayant de sonder son ami qui était plus que surprit et qui ne comprenait rien à ce que le détective racontait. Le brun se tourna vers Mary, la salua courtoisement, et quitta le couple en halant un taxi.

John regarda la voiture s'en aller, tout en restant sur le trottoir avec Mary, se demandant de quoi Sherlock pouvait bien parler.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Haha ! De quoi parlait donc Sherlock ? =P

Sinon, j'ai bien aimé parlé de la petite balade avant qu'ils n'aillent au restaurant, Mary et John, car je suis moi-même allé par-là lorsque j'ai été à Londres et c'était très plaisant.  
Vous avez aimé la blague du "fumier ! - Quoi ? - Fumé ! Le saumon ! très fumé !" x)

Sinon, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas les review !  
(où John va devoir encore retourner sur le terrain ! :) )

Bybye ! :D


	5. Parti pour un tour

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je suis à la fois de bonne humeur, et à la fois non ! Bonne humeur parce que je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews sur le dernier chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup ! Puis pas mal de follow et de fav, ça fait très plaisir ! ^^ Et de mauvaise humeur parce que, ça y est, la saison 4 de _Sherlock_ est finie, et que ça ressemble à une fin de série, et que j'ai été un peu déçu par le dernier épisode (qui était en mode . RAR, si vous voyez où je veux en venir). Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **"Parti pour un tour!"**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que John avait découvert que Sherlock était en vie, mais après la brève rencontre avec son ancien colocataire sur le trottoir en compagnie de Mary, John n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui.

Il s'était installé chez Mary, comme prévu, et tout se passait bien pour le moment. John dormait bien, très bien même, et pendant un temps il s'était convaincu que le matelas de la jeune femme était ce qui lui avait manqué pour passer des nuits convenables. Mais depuis bien une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'un patient avait annulé son rendez-vous, John se retrouvait seul dans son bureau de consultation à retourner la question dans sa tête.

Et si ce n'était pas le matelas ? C'était absurde dans un sens, car il avait déjà essayé de dormir dans un lit et c'était les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Il commença à se demander si ça n'avait pas un lien avec Sherlock. Après tout, le jour où il s'était installé avec Mary avait été le même que quand il avait su que son ancien colocataire était toujours en vie. Son esprit avait été certainement apaisé de cette nouvelle, et les cauchemars ne l'avaient plus hanté les nuits qui avaient suivis. C'était évident et plus logique que l'hypothèse du matelas.

Il jeta un regard à son téléphone. Aucun message. Il alla dans ses messages et regarda le nom de Sherlock avant de cliquer dessus et de lire le dernier message.

 _Très mauvaise idée, John. - SH_

Pourquoi était-il si insistant sur le fait que John faisait une erreur en se mettant en couple avec Mary ? Il savait que son ancien colocataire voulait qu'il revienne à Baker Street, mais John avait bien mérité le droit d'être heureux, d'être en couple, d'oublier son arrogant de meilleur ami qu'il avait cru mort pendant des mois et pour qui il sortait à peine de deuil. D'être loin de tout ça.

Le médecin sursauta dans sa réflexion lorsque des coups retentirent contre le bois de la porte. Mary ouvrit, pencha la tête et lui donna un grand sourire.

« Monsieur Bleeker vient d'annuler son rendez-vous, John. Ta journée est terminée... »

John adressa un sourire soulagé à sa petite amie et elle le lui rendit avant de refermer la porte. Tout devint machinal ensuite. Il regarda ses dossiers, mit à jour rapidement un logiciel avant de nettoyer la table de consultation, remettre les produits en stock, de regarder l'avancement de la mise à jour, éteignit ensuite son ordinateur, rassembla ses affaires, retira sa blouse, enfila son manteau, ses gants, son écharpe, attrapa son sac et sortit en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Il souffla. Sa journée n'avait pas été fatigante, loin de là, et il était loin d'être épuisé ayant passé de bonnes nuits jusque -là. Il était simplement las, inquiet.

« Je vais rentrer maintenant, Mary, dit-il en s'approchant de l'accueil où elle se trouvait.

— Pas de soucis, je suis obligée de rester pour fermer après que les autres médecins auront terminés. Tu veux mes clés pour rentrer à la maison ?

— Non, ça va, je vais aller prendre un peu l'air en ville… J'ai besoin de décompresser un peu.

— Pas de soucis, sourit-elle, fait attention à toi, à tout à l'heure. »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, à l'abri des regards des patients encore présents dans le hall et la salle d'attente, et John quitta le cabinet médical.

Le vent glacial de début de soirée vint lui mordre les joues, et il tenta d'enfouir son visage dans son écharpe.

Il marcha longuement sur les trottoirs de Londres, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il finit par haler un taxi et à aller jusqu'à Baker Street. Il hésita un instant avant de frapper la porte avec le heurtoir, et quand il se décida à le faire, ce fut madame Hudson qui vint lui ouvrir.

« John ! Sourit-elle. Oh grand Dieu, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose ! »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et malgré son âge, le tira à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec une facilité déconcertante. La porte claquée, madame Hudson se retourna vers John les yeux écarquillés avant de sourire sincèrement.

« SHERLOCK EST VIVANT !

— Oui, je sais madame Hudson, sourit John, et je suis heureux de l'avoir su avant, car avec une telle annonce, je vous aurais certainement dit que vous étiez sénile.

— Oh ! Donc vous savez. Depuis combien de temps ?

— Depuis le jour où je suis venu chercher mes affaires, sois-disant. (Elle fronça les sourcils). Sherlock était déjà là-haut. Ça m'a fait une sacrée surprise, vous imaginez…

— Oh je vous crois ! Rit-elle en commençant à monter les marches. J'ai moi-même hurlé en le croisant dans la cage d'escalier avant-hier ! »

John imaginait parfaitement la réaction de la vieille femme, et cela le fit sourire. Arrivés sur le palier, madame Hudson se tourna vers John, un sourire pincé sur les lèvres.

« Vous revenez donc à Baker Street ?

— Quoi ? Oh euh non, non je ne reviens pas à Baker Street, dit-il en secouant la tête. Vous savez, il s'est passé certaines choses… entre temps… des nouvelles qui changent la vie d'une personne…

— Oh mon Dieu, c'est sérieux ? Fit-elle inquiète.

— Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas malade, fit-il gêné, j'ai… avancé. »

Madame Hudson le regarda, tentant de comprendre ce que le médecin voulait venir par là, puis soupira et regarda John avec tristesse.

« Oh… Vous émigrez.. ?

— Non, fit John en fermant les yeux pour ne pas craquer, j'ai… rencontré quelqu'un.

— Oh.. ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en joignant ses mains ensemble. Que c'est charmant !

— Oui, je dirais que c'est du sérieux pour le moment, nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Nous vivons ensemble, en fait.

— Si tôt après Sherlock ? Dit-elle étonnée.

— Hm… Oui, fit-il pas sûr de comprendre.

— Et… Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant sans retenue pour montrer son agacement à la vieille femme. John en avait marre que Madame Hudson le prenne pour un homosexuel. Franchement, il n'avait pas la tête qui allait avec ça, non ? Puis il réalisa en une fraction de seconde que la phrase ' _Si tôt après Sherlock ?'_ signifiait que la vieille femme pensait qu'ils avaient été en couple. Madame Hudson arqua un sourcil face à tant de théâtralité puis comprit.

« Une femme ?

— Bien sûr que c'est une femme ! »

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement en réalisant que John avait changé de bord.

« Eh bien, vous avez vraiment avancé !

— Madame Hudson, combien de fois ! Fit-il rouge de honte. Sherlock n'était pas mon copain !

— Vivre et laisser vivre, c'est ma devise, dit-elle en souriant.

— Écoutez-moi, je ne suis pas gay ! »

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur un Sherlock excédé, qui leva les yeux au ciel tout en tournant les talons.

« Je vous entends et vous m'empêchez de réfléchir, tous les deux. (Il leur jeta un regard). Allez vous continuer à débattre sur le type de relation que John peut avoir avec autrui sur le palier de la porte ou allez-vous vous décider à entrer ? »

La vieille femme et le médecin se jetèrent un regard avant d'enter silencieusement. Sherlock s'était planté devant le mur du smiley où de nombreux papiers, notes ou coupures de journaux étaient punaisés.

« Et s'il vous plaît, taisez-vous donc, je suis concentré. Du moins j'essaie.

— Une affaire ? Demanda John.

— Le mystérieux cambriolage de la bijouterie, répondit-il. Mais il n'est plus si mystérieux. Les femmes qui ont commit ce cambriolage sont très malignes. Les empreintes sur la scène de crime sont plus ou moins entières. Quand on les a relevés, nous avons constaté que leur composition était presque identique : composée à 85 % de cire, 10 % de latex et 5 % de transpiration humaine.

— C'est-à-dire ? Demanda John en arquant un sourcil.

— Voyons John, tu ne comprends pas ? »

Sherlock pivota légèrement pour jeter un regard étonné à son ancien colocataire. John soupira. Il n'aimait pas quand Sherlock le prenait de haut comme ça. Il n'était pas comme lui, il n'était pas aussi doué que lui pour tout deviner. Le brun soupira et finit par parler.

« Effets spéciaux.

— Quoi ?

— Dans le cinéma, pour faire certains effets spéciaux sur la peau, on utilise de la cire de modelage, et du latex liquide pour réaliser des prothèses. (John arqua un sourcil). Ces femmes ont pris les empreintes des hommes se trouvant actuellement en prisons et en ont fait de fausses empreintes pour les laisser sur la scène de crime.

— Elles sont malignes, avoua John. Elles mettent les empreintes de quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas être identifiées.

— Sauf qu'elles ne se doutaient pas que j'enquêterais sur elles. (John interrogea le brun du regard). Elles pourraient être des amatrices, mais utiliser quelque chose de si délicat qu'une empreinte avec de la cire et du latex requière un certain talent et dextérité.

— Ce qui veut dire que… que ces femmes, ou au moins l'une d'entre elles, travaille en tant que maquilleuse d'effets spéciaux dans un studio de cinéma.

— Exactement, John, fit le brun en frappant un coup dans les mains.

— Mais il y a facilement une dizaine de studios sur Londres, Sherlock, et je ne compte pas les indépendants.

— Je sais John, je sais déjà tout ça, dit-il en s'approchant du mur pour lui montrer une coupure de journal. Sauf qu'une maquilleuse en effets spéciaux du Studio de la BBC, Miranda Clarks, aurait été virée après avoir accidentellement brûlé les yeux d'un des acteurs avec du spirit gum au lieu de sérum nettoyant.(Il se tourna vers le médecin) Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Pourquoi les autres femmes l'auraient suivit ? Et puis pourquoi aurait-elle voulu braquer une bijouterie ?

— C'est pour ça que nous devons aller interroger les anciens collègues de travail de mademoiselle Clarks ainsi que sa famille pour connaître ses intentions. »

Sherlock bougea de sa place pour se précipiter vers les escaliers et attraper son manteau pendu au mur près de l'entrée.

« Attends Sherlock ! Fit John derrière qui le suivait. Attends, attends !

— Un souci, John ?

— Non, enfin oui, fit-il légèrement essoufflé. Comment ça 'nous' ?

— Eh bien si tu es revenu, c'est pour repartir pour un tour, non ? »

Sherlock fixa John, en attendant sa réponse. Bien qu'il ne répondit rien, trop troublé par la véritable raison de sa présence, le brun réussit à lire en son ancien colocataire comme dans un livre ouvert. John ne savait visiblement pas trop pourquoi il était là, comme s'il essayait de se trouver une véritable raison, mais la plus évidente était l'inquiétude. John s'était inquiété de ne pas avoir eut de nouvelles du détective ces derniers jours, et le besoin de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien s'était fait ressentir. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il y avait de l'excitation, de l'envie d'adrénaline, quelque chose que seul Sherlock pouvait offrir à John, pensa le brun.

Face au silence du médecin, Sherlock esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et pivota pour attraper la poignée de la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Où vas-tu ? Fit John en le suivant.

— Je vais au Studio de la BBC, dit-il en levant la main pour haler un taxi qui s'arrêta devant lui. Mais il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer chez Mary. »

Sherlock grimpa dans le taxi mais John rattrapa la portière avant qu'il ne la claque. Le brun releva les yeux pleins d'intrigue et d'espoir vers le médecin.

« Tu as raison, fit John en forçant Sherlock a lui laisser une place avant de claquer la porte. Je suis revenu pour ça. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien mais se contenta de sourire tout en fixant la route par sa fenêtre. Il donna l'adresse du Studio de la BBC au taxi, et le véhicule démarra.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence, le détective plongé dans ses pensées vis-à-vis de l'enquête, et John en train de se remettre sans arrêt en question. Il avait eu une folle envie d'enquêter sur cette affaire quand il en avait entendu parler à la télévision, et maintenant qu'il était là, avec Sherlock, l'adrénaline commençait à le satisfaire doucement. Il avait rêvé d'un moment comme celui-ci de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois, avant qu'ils ne virent aux cauchemars et que Sherlock finisse par mourir une balle dans la tête, en chutant à nouveau, en recevant une lame dans la poitrine, ou encore empoisonné, comme dans l'enquête d' _Une_ _É_ _tude en Rose._

Il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour le dîner ce soir, il sentait qu'il se laisserait emporter par cette adrénaline, qu'il ne se sentirait pas capable de s'arrêter en plein milieu et de laisser Sherlock continuer. Surtout si le détective pouvait se mettre en danger, et l'idée que John puisse à nouveau perdre son ami, lui donna un désagréable frisson et lui noua quelques secondes l'estomac.

« Tu sembles tendu.

— L'anxiété de retourner sur le terrain, répondit John.

— Pas de ça avec moi, sourit Sherlock, tu veux dire l'excitation de retourner sur le terrain, plutôt.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour moi de me replonger dedans… Je commençais à me plaire dans cette petite vie tranquille.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes petits patients à peine malades te suffisent ? Je sais que tu es en manque d'action, d'adrénaline… Je te connais. Et tu brûles d'excitation.

— Ça devient gênant, Sherlock. »

Sherlock se mit à ricaner alors que John se laissa sourire, les yeux fixés sur le paysage défilant par sa fenêtre. Ils avaient déjà discuté, par le passé, de ce genre de discussions qui pouvaient porter à confusion d'un point de vue externe et hors contexte. Et John ressentait le malaise du conducteur de taxi, alors que Sherlock se satisfaisait de l'ambiguïté de la situation.

Sherlock paya la course lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination et quittèrent le taxi en se dirigeant vers le grand bâtiment gris qu'était le Studio de la BBC.

Ils se présentèrent rapidement à l'accueil, demandant à parler d'abord au directeur. Mais la conversation avec ce dernier n'était pas fructueuse. Tout ce qu'il racontait, Sherlock le savait déjà. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était un petit vice caché, que quelqu'un savait, qui aurait motivé le cambriolage réalisé par mademoiselle Clarks.

Ils se rendirent alors dans les coulisses, où les costumiers et maquilleurs travaillaient. Une jeune femme d'à peine trente ans, à la silhouette fine et aux pommettes hautes, s'avança vers eux, avec un regard suspect.

« Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

— Oui, nous recherchons mademoiselle Amanda Clarks, fit Sherlock avec un faux large sourire.

— Et qui vous êtes ?

— Je suis Laurence Olivier, fit Sherlock en lui serrant la main, directeur producteur, et voici mon associé, Lindsay Anderson. Nous travaillons tous les deux pour le studio Metro Goldwin Meyer, et nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Clarks aujourd'hui.

— Oh… Elle ne nous a rien dit, fit la jeune femme embêtée. Mais vous arrivez trop tard, Amanda a été renvoyée il y a une semaine de ça pour faute professionnelle. Si vous la cherchez, elle doit certainement être chez elle.

— Oh, fit Sherlock faussement embarrassé. Renvoyée pour faute professionnelle ? De quel genre ? Nous devions justement la voir aujourd'hui pour un entretien d'embauche, il serait bon de savoir dans quoi nous nous embarquons, n'est-ce pas Lindsay ? »

John tarda à comprendre qu'il était le fameux Lindsay, et regarda Sherlock avant de hocher précipitamment la tête, embarrassé mais à la fois sérieux pour son rôle. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné un nom de femme ? Sherlock était-il assez stupide pour ne pas faire de différence entre un nom féminin et masculin ?

« Évidemment, finit par répondre John accompagné à son hochement de tête.

— Eh bien… On raconte qu'elle sortait avec Luc Tateossian, un des acteurs, et qu'il l'aurait trompé. Elle a apprit la nouvelle et, selon moi, elle aurait volontairement fait tomber du spirit gum dans ses yeux au lieu de lui mettre du sérum pour les larmes. »

Sherlock dissimula aussitôt un sourire en coin et tourna la tête pour regarder John. Ce dernier avait compris le regard de son ami, mais ne devait néanmoins pas montrer leur surprise. La bijouterie cambriolée était une de la chaîne Tateossian. L'acteur avait certainement un lien avec cette bijouterie.

« Bien, fit Sherlock droit comme un piquet. Merci de cette information, nous allons tout de même lui rendre visite pour son poste de maquilleuse. »

Ils lui souhaitèrent la bonne journée et quittèrent le studio. Une fois à l'extérieur, Sherlock se tourna vers John, les pupilles dilatées.

« Vengeance pour acte d'adultère, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? C'est pourtant un coup classique !

— Tu penses comme moi que l'acteur a un lien avec la chaîne de bijouterie ?

— C'est évident, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, répondit Sherlock. Il faut se renseigner sur qui est le directeur de la chaîne. »

Un taxi s'arrêta devant eux, et ils montèrent avant de partir pour Baker Street. Sherlock attrapa son téléphone, pianota rapidement sur le clavier tactile, puis le remit dans sa poche. Il tourna la tête vers John et remarqua que ce dernier semblait grognon.

« Quoi ? Tu devrais être content qu'on ait trouvé ce lien entre le cambriolage et la jeune femme !

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça. »

Sherlock le sonda un instant, détaillant les plis de mécontentement de son visage, de son regard plus sombre, de ses lèvres légèrement pincées et de son malaise. Il était vexé.

« Oh, tu parles de Lindsay Anderson ? Sourit Sherlock. Tu manques de culture, John.

— Je manque de culture ? s'indigna le médecin.

— Oui, car tu aurais su aussitôt que Lindsay Anderson est un metteur en scène britannique, particulièrement de Londres, et surtout un homme. Il est d'ailleurs décédé en 1994, mais cette jeune femme semblait tellement idiote que j'étais convaincu qu'elle ne remarquerait pas ce détail.

— Oh, répondit simplement John avant de sourire. Et Laurence Olivier ?

— Pareil, sauf décédé en en 1989. Et qu'il a un nom masculin, sourit sournoisement le brun.

— Joli piège. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas au compliment de son ami mais se contenta de contenir son sourire, ne voulant pas montrer son contentement à John. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à Baker Street, et ils retournèrent devant le mur pour compléter les informations. Peu de temps après, des coups retentirent à la porte, et Lestrade entra.

« John ! Fit-il étonné et joyeux à la fois, heureux de vous voir avec notre cher détective ! Vous refaites équipe ?

— Nouion. »

John et Sherlock se regardèrent. Le médecin avait répondu _non_ en même temps que le brun avait prononcé _oui._ Ils se toisèrent un instant avant de trouver la situation trop embarrassante pour continuer ce contact visuel, et John fini par se reconcentrer sur Lestrade.

« Et que faites-vous ici ?

— Sherlock m'a demandé de faire une recherche rapide sur le propriétaire de la chaîne de bijouterie Tateossian, et il s'avère qu'un certain Henry Tateossian en est à la tête.

— Sa famille ? Demanda Sherlock.

— Une femme du nom de Brenda McMillan mais récemment divorcé d'Henry, un fils, Luc Tateossian, et une fille, Laureen Tateossian.

— Intéressant, murmura Sherlock en s'approchant de son violon pour en prendre l'archet. Des informations sur eux ?

— Eh bien Madame McMillan vit avec sa fille, Laureen, sur Londres, dans le quartier de Mayfair. Elle continue son travail dans la haute couture, et sa fille continue ses études de médecine. Le fils, lui, est comédien, plutôt bien connu chez le Studio de la BBC. Un récent accident lui a d'ailleurs fait perdre l'usage d'un œil.

— Hmm… soupira le brun en jouant avec son archet. Quelles sont leurs relations ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, mais la raison du divorce d'Henry et Brenda serait de sois-disant attouchement du père sur la fille, Laureen.

— Y a-t-il eu des preuves ? Un procès à ce sujet ?

— Non, aucunes preuves, et le procès serait comme… expédié. Je pense personnellement que la fortune et l'avocat de monsieur Tateossian a remporté sur la justice.

— Un père violeur, menteur et un fils dans l'adultère, commenta John en riant nerveusement. Je crois que je n'irais pas acheter ma bague de mariage là-bas. »

Sherlock jeta un regard perplexe à John mais que ce dernier ne vit pas. Une bague de mariage ? John comptait demander Mary en mariage ? Alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quatre mois et ne sortaient ensemble que depuis une semaine ? Non, non, John n'était pas comme ça. Pas aussi rapide. Il n'était pas du genre à faire les choses sur un coup de tête, à se précipiter dans ce genre d'engagement si important.

Le coeur de Sherlock s'accéléra à l'idée que John puisse réellement songer à épouser Mary. Il était déjà difficile d'accès avec cette relation, bien trop borné à vouloir tourner la page plutôt que continuer sa vie mouvementée avec le détective, alors s'ils se mariaient, il pouvait dire adieu à son médecin. Il devrait se concentrer sur son statut de mari, d'homme de la maison, et certainement un jour père de famille. Et Sherlock ne faisait certainement pas partit de cette équation.

Il se sentit tout à coup trahi, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit une pression sur sa poitrine qui le fit se sentir mal et suffoquer. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son archet.

« La trahison pousse à faire des choses odieuses et audacieuses pour se venger, dit Sherlock la mâchoire légèrement crispée.

— Comme être prêt à cambrioler une bijouterie et faire chuter l'entreprise du père et à la fois du beau-père ? »

Sherlock releva les yeux vers John qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Cette sensation qui lui faisait si mal venait de disparaître en une fraction de seconde. John avait raison. Les cambrioleuses étaient trois femmes : Brenda McMillan, Laureen Tateossian et Amanda Clarks. Sherlock écarquilla davantage les yeux en réalisant, sentant l'euphorie de voir John comprendre si rapidement.

« Bravo John ! »

Sherlock attrapa son archet et le fit claquer sur la cuisse du médecin qui sursauta et qui le foudroya du regard. Sherlock ne s'en préoccupa pas et alla poser sa pseudo-cravache et partit attraper encore une fois son manteau.

« Hey ! Mais où vas-tu ? s'écria John encore en train de le suivre dans les escaliers avec Lestrade.

— Peu importe, puisque tu vas me suivre ! »

John soupira en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement, puis enfila à son tour son manteau. Lestrade les salua et les deux anciens colocataires attendirent le taxi sur le trottoir, John se frottant doucement la cuisse maltraitée.

Savoir que Sherlock avait osé le frappé l'étonnait grandement, car le détective n'était jamais violent physiquement, mais savoir qu'il avait utilisé l'archet de son si précieux violon comme outils de violence, sur une partie du corps du médecin qu'on n'oserait de coutume toucher chez quelqu'un, attisait sa curiosité.

Si ce n'avait pas été Sherlock, il aurait prit le geste pour de la taquinerie et de l'affection.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Début de l'enquête, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ? ;)  
Personnellement, je me suis inspirée d'un braquage que j'ai déjà vu, donc vous verrez plus tard le dénouement !  
Je suis également une grande passionnée des maquillages effets spéciaux, et je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un petit clin d'oeil à cette passion, et à la BBC ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! ^^

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, alors ! :D  
(Où notre cher détective va se taper un brave fou rire !)

Bybye !


	6. Réel ou pas réel ?

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** Hello ! Désolé du retard ! Petits problèmes personnels, mélangé à une sinusite et des examens blancs baaaaah... = retard ? En tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes ces vues, ces faves et ces nouveaux fallowers ! :D Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ici, et vous laisse lire tranquillement !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **"Réel ou pas réel ?"**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils se trouvaient dans la bijouterie récemment cambriolée, à regarder un peu partout pour trouver des indices concrets que les femmes auraient laissées derrière elles, et que la police n'aurait pas trouvée. Seulement, à part quelques vitres brisées, il n'y avait pas grands choses d'intéressant ici, pensa John en s'accroupissant pour regarder les morceaux de verres. Le médecin commençait à être un peu fatigué de sa journée, la nuit s'était bien installée maintenant, et une odeur le dérangeait.

« Qu'est-ce que nous cherchons au juste, Sherlock ? »

Le détective ne répondit pas et grimpa sur le comptoir pour regarder les murs, et plus particulièrement les caméras branchées au-dessus de sa tête.

« Sherlock ?

— Hm ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ces caméras ont tout filmé, répondit le brun.

— Je sais, Lestrade a déjà récupéré les enregistrements, et c'est comme ça que nous avons su qu'elles étaient exactement trois et surtout des femmes.

— Je sais, notre cher DI m'a fournit les copies. Non, ce qui m'intrigue c'est quelque chose que les caméras n'ont pas filmées.

— Quoi donc ? Demanda John en se relevant et en arquant un sourcil.

— Les armes. »

Sherlock sauta de la table et tourna sur lui-même, regardant chaque pan de mur, chaque vitre, chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

« Il n'y a aucun impact de balle ici, reprit-il.

— Leur but n'était pas de tuer quelqu'un, mais de braquer la bijouterie, Sherlock.

— Je le sais bien, soupira le brun d'agacement. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas armées, John. »

Le médecin haussa les sourcils d'évidence tout en faisant la moue. Effectivement, si les femmes n'étaient pas armées, elles n'auraient pas pu tirer ou encore laisser apparaître quoi que ce soit sur les enregistrements des caméras. Seulement, un détail chiffonna le médecin, qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, et qui fit sourire Sherlock. Le brun voyant que quelque chose clochait maintenant dans le raisonnement du médecin, et il était content de voir que ce dernier le réalisait.

« Comment ont-elles fait pour cambrioler la bijouterie sans que le vigile ne les attaque alors ou que personnes travaillant ici ne préviennent tout de suite la police ?

— C'est une très bonne question, John, et c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Le détective se mit à arpenter toute la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose. John resta en retrait, regardant son ami s'activer à faire il-ne-savait-quoi. Le brun bondit une nouvelle fois sur une table, et fit face à une bouche d'aération. Il plissa les yeux et approcha son visage de la grille avant d'inspirer brièvement.

« Sucré.. ? »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son acolyte et inspira profondément cette fois-ci. Il regarda John qui arquait un sourcil.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça sent le sucre ?

— Euh... »

John inspira et fronça les sourcils. C'était difficile de dire si ça sentait le sucre, mais il pouvait clairement identifier cette odeur qui le gênait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Je dirais que ça sent le caramel.

— Le caramel est du sucre fondu, John.

— Pourquoi ça sent ça ? »

Sherlock fit à nouveau face à la grille et y accrocha ses doigts gantés avant de tirer. Cette dernière se décrocha plutôt facilement, et Sherlock vit ce qui ressemblait à une grenade. Il l'attrapa délicatement, et lorsque John identifia l'objet, son coeur loupa un battement et se précipita vers le brun.

« Sherlock ! C'est une grenade !

— Non, John. Si c'en était une, je l'aurais su et ne l'aurait pas attrapé bêtement. C'est une bonbonne, regarde. (Le médecin plissa les yeux pour mieux voir). Tu vois ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules et l'approcha de son visage avant d'inspirer à plein poumon et d'exploser de rire. Le médecin sursauta face à l'éclat de rire et la soudaine hilarité de son ancien colocataire.

« Shht ! Murmura-t-il bruyamment. Arrête de rire, on ne doit pas nous entendre ! Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici ! »

Sherlock éclata de rire de plus belle en voyant le visage de John crispé par l'angoisse d'être vu. John, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock riait. Les rares fois où il riait, c'était avec sarcasme, ou lorsqu'il réalisait à quel point les gens ordinaires étaient amusants dans leurs façons à être si idiot. Mais là, c'était un rire différent. C'était un fou rire, et John n'avait jamais entendu Sherlock rire de la sorte.

Le détective riait tellement qu'il s'en pliait en deux, et il fut contraint de descendre de sa table pour ne pas en tomber. John, excédé, lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, ce qui fit rire de plus belle Sherlock, mais plus étouffé. Et John resta ainsi, collé à Sherlock, la main plaquée sur sa bouche pour le faire taire pendant bien cinq bonnes minutes.

Doucement, Sherlock se calma, prit par de petits rires aléatoires avant d'inspirer enfin profondément par le nez, totalement remit de cette crise de fou rire. Il attrapa doucement la main de John avec sa main gantée, la retira de sa bouche et descendit de la table pour s'éloigner le plus possible du médecin.

John ne dit rien, du moins pas tout de suite. Il sentait le malaise de Sherlock, sa confusion. Il le regardait au fond de la bijouterie, debout, immobile, le regard fixé sur le sol, silencieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent très longues aux yeux de John, ce dernier se décolla de la table et s'approcha doucement du brun.

« Sherlock ?

— C'était très embarra-

— Je suis désolé, le coupa aussitôt John, mais tu riais trop fort et te baillônner était la seule idée qui me soit venue en tête. »

Sherlock regarda John droit dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

« Tu ne parlais pas de ça, c'est ça ?

— Je parlais de mon rire. Je ne ris jamais… Pas comme ça, et je m'en excuse. Tu as été très embarrassé. Ça me faisait rire mais… je… désolé. »

John réalisa alors que Sherlock venait de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le détective faisait tant d'efforts pour un malheureux fou rire. Même si le lieu et la situation était inappropriée, John avait aimé entendre Sherlock rire.

« Ce n'était pas naturel, tu l'imagines bien, reprit le brun. Tu te souviens de l'enquête sur le Chien de Baskerville ?

— Évidemment que je m'en souviens.

— J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions à cause de ce gaz fumigène hallucinogène. (John hocha la tête). C'est aussi le cas avec ça, dit-il en montrant la petite bonbonne qu'il avait encore dans la main. C'est du protoxyde d'azote, un gaz hilarant et hallucinogène à forte de dose.

— Je comprends, mais… pourquoi est-ce que ça se trouvait dans les bouches d'aération ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu parler de la réaction des employés lors du cambriolage ? s'étonna Sherlock.

— Euh, non.

— Ils riaient. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils en avaient des crampes et des migraines, et qu'à cause d'une telle déconcentration, ils ont été incapables d'identifier les voix ou quoi que ce soit des cambrioleurs, ou de déclencher directement l'alarme et d'appeler la police. C'est donc un phénomène qui est résolu. (Il remontra la bonbonne) Du protoxyde d'azote, tout simplement.

— Cela renforce l'idée que ces femmes connaissaient bien les lieux, ajouta John. Peut-être madame McMillan ?

— Certainement, et grâce à sa fille, Laureen, qui est en médecine, elle a pu se fournir facilement du protoxyde d'azote. »

Sherlock attrapa son téléphone et appela. Il ne faisait pas souvent ça, mais il y était obligé s'il voulait avoir une réponse rapidement. A cette heure-ci, elle n'aurait pas répondu à un sms.

« Molly ? Fit-il en souriant. J'ai quelque chose à vous dem- Oui. Oui je suis de retour à Londres, je- Eh bien j'ai été quelque peu occ- Mais- Mol- (Il soupira). Je peux en place une ? »

John esquissa un sourire en imaginant une Molly furieuse de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de Sherlock sur son retour à Londres, et qu'il n'était pas venu la voir.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vérifier s'il y a une étudiante du nom de Laureen Tateossian à Saint Bart's ? »

Il patienta quelques secondes, silencieux, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, donnant de petits coups de pieds dans les débris de verres sur le sol de façons distraites. Il releva les yeux vers John, qui le regardait amusé, comme s'il voyait un enfant jouer.

« Je le savais, sourit Sherlock en répondant à Molly. Est-ce que du protoxyde d'azote aurait manqué dans les réserves il y a… une bonne semaine de ça ? (Il hocha doucement la tête en entendant la réponse de Molly). Bien, merci beaucoup Molly. Je- Pardon ? Oui, oui je viendrais vous voir. A plus tard. »

Il raccrocha et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche avant de regarder John, qui le fixait avec un sourcil arqué.

« Tu m'as dit que Molly était au courant.

— Et c'est exact, répéta Sherlock, mais elle ne savait pas que j'étais revenu.

— J'imagine qu'elle ne devait pas être très contente, sourit le médecin étrangement.

— Non, effectivement. Pire qu'une épouse attendant des nouvelles de son mari. »

Cette phrase fit grimace l'ancien militaire, et ne comprit pas lui-même pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi. Peut-être l'idée qu'un jour Sherlock soit le mari de quelqu'un sonnait faux à ses oreilles, ou peut-être parce que la compagne supposée s'appellait Molly Hooper et que, même s'ils étaient différents, ces deux-là avaient tout de même beaucoup de points en commun.

« En parlant de ça, reprit Sherlock face à la cogitation du médecin. Il est tard, tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez ta chère et tendre Mary, non ?

— Arrête de faire semblant, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas, dit Sherlock en fronçant le nez de dédain.

— Non, c'est vrai, mais ta désapprobation est clairement lisible sur ton visage, et j'ai clairement pu déceler du sarcasme dans ta voix en prononçant les mots 'chère et tendre'. (Sherlock esquissa un sourire). Pourquoi ?

— Je ne crois pas que l'endroit soit idéal pour parler de ça, fit-il tout à coup sombrement.

— Tiens, parlons de ça, d'ailleurs.

— De quoi ? Demanda Sherlock en arquant un sourcil.

— Il y a trois jours, le soir où nous nous sommes croisés dans la rue, en face du restaurant, tu m'as dit que nous devions avoir une conversation. Laquelle ? »

Sherlock se mit à rire nerveusement, comme pour dissimuler un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à John, et ça, le médecin l'avait rapidement deviné. Mais il ne pouvait lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, ni de pourquoi, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses et ce pour deux raisons : premièrement Sherlock dirait qu'il ne comprend pas de quoi il parle, que les sentiments sont inconnus à son registre, et deuxièmement, qu'il n'y a pas de choses caché derrière ce rire. Alors John ne releva pas. Mais cela ne signifia pas pour autant qu'il oublia.

« Pas ici, John. Vraiment, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

— Comme si, pour toi, il y avait vraiment un endroit et un moment pour dire ou faire les choses. Tu te moques bien des bienséances, des convenances sociales ou encore de la politesse. Si nous devons parler, alors parlons. »

Sherlock soupira. John n'avait pas tort. Ils pouvaient clairement discuter là, maintenant, mais le détective n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il était focalisé sur l'affaire, et cela lui suffisait assez pour oublier son égoïsme, sa dépendance et son obsession pour son ancien colocataire.

« Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite. »

Sherlock tourna les talons et quitta la bijouterie par la porte vitrée qui avait été brisée, et se pencha sous les lignes jaunes tendues par la police. John se précipita derrière lui pour le rattraper sur le trottoir, tous deux remontant la rue dans le sens de la fuite des cambrioleuses.

« Attend ! C'est quelque chose de tabou, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il n'y a rien de tabou avec moi, John, je me moque de tout, rien n'a d'importance.

— Est-ce que cela aurait un lien avec ton faux suicide ? (Sherlock roula des yeux) ou Moriarty ? (Sherlock claqua sa langue). Non, ce n'est pas tabou, forcément, tu es fière de tout ce que tu as fait pour l'arrêter, fit John en rattrapant enfin Sherlock. C'est sentimental alors.

— Je-

— - _n'ai pas de sentiments, John, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau,_ imita John avec une voix un peu plus aiguë. Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu es humain, tu as des sentiments, et ça a un lien, c'est évident. »

Sherlock s'arrêta alors et John fit de même pour pouvoir lui faire face. Ce dernier était essoufflé d'avoir couru après son ami, et Sherlock serrait la mâchoire pour ne pas s'emporter. Évidemment que John avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Tu devrais rentrer, John.

— Je t'ai énervé… soupira le médecin avec une pointe de regret. Je ne voulais pas, excuse-moi. »

La mine du médecin, précédemment crispée par la frustration, s'était déconfite à l'idée d'avoir énervé son ami, et de l'avoir certainement blessé.

« Tu ne m'énerves pas, répondit Sherlock qui se détendit un peu. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ?

— Non. Non, bien sûr que non, fit John en se pinçant les lèvres. C'est juste que… (il hésita). Ça me préoccupe.

— En quoi ?

— Eh bien quand dans un couple l'un dit à l'autre ' _il faut qu'on parle_ ' c'est assez angoissant. On se demande si c'est grave ou si ce n'est qu'une broutille et- »

Il s'arrêta tout à coup et fronça les sourcils en perdant son regard au loin, derrière Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il se mordit alors discrètement la langue, inspirant profondément. Pour vu que Sherlock n'ait pas remarqué. John ferma les yeux d'embarras lorsque le détective esquissa un sourire mi-amusé mi-...attendri ?

« Un couple ? Répéta-t-il comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

— Eh bien… ce n'est pas obligatoirement un couple au sens sentimental, fit John en se raclant la gorge. Je parlais d'un duo, d'un…

— D'un couple, répéta encore Sherlock. Jamais dans un simple duo une phrase de ce genre serait si préoccupante. Ton sens premier faisait référence à la situation sentimentale. Mais ce n'est pas important, dit Sherlock en coupant John qui avait ouvert la bouche. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Et rassure-toi, ce n'est pas un _il faut qu'on parle_ , avait-il dit d'une façon bien plus sombre, mais une simple conversation à propos d'un sujet dont je ne veux actuellement pas parler. Alors ? On est bon pour ce soir ? »

John hocha la tête, silencieux, les lèvres pincées. Il ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise d'avoir peut-être blessé Sherlock, mais d'avoir sortit une si grosse énormité devant lui. Qu'allait-il penser maintenant ? Sherlock continua sa marche, passant juste à côté de John en le frôlant, et le cœur du médecin s'emballa précipitamment.

Il pivota sur lui-même, regarda son ami marcher, faisant valser les pans de son long manteau à chaque pas, sa silhouette se dessinant dans la nuit, légèrement éclairé par les lampadaires. Quelque chose se produisit dans sa tête à cet instant, comme un réel déclic.

Jusqu'à présent, il en avait voulu à Sherlock de ne pas avoir été là, de lui avoir menti ces derniers mois, de l'avoir fait souffrir de son absence. Mais maintenant, il réalisait qu'il était vraiment là, qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le terrain, comme John l'avait tant souhaité, sur une enquête qu'il s'était imaginé, au fond du fauteuil de Mike, en train de résoudre avec Sherlock. Tout était réel.

Et il douta un instant.

Est-ce que tout ça était vraiment réel.. ?

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Alors... j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est plutôt court, je m'en excuse, vraiment..!

Ensuite, petite anecdote sur le protoxyde d'azote : J'étais avec une amie (qu'on appellera Z) qui a un chalet à la montagne. Pendant un week end, nous sommes monté là-bas pour passer du temps entres amis, et le copain de Z fait des études de chimie. Pour un peu détendre la soirée, il avait ramené une petite bonbonne de protoxyde d'azote. Et je vous dit qu'on a vraiment rigolé toute la soirée mais vraaaaaaaiiiiiiiimmmment pour un rien ! J'en ai même eu des crampes au ventre et Z s'était choppé une migraine xD

Alors ? Réel ou pas réel ? ( cf. a Hunger Game pour le titre !)

On saura la suite dans le prochain chapitre !  
(Où une mauvaise surprise attend notre John)

Bybye ! :D


	7. Détective en détresse

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** GUESS WHO'S BACK ? Désolé pour ces semaines de silences, mais comme je prépare ma dernière année d'école (et donc diplôme à la fin de cette dernière) j'ai un peu la pression et je ne vous cache pas que les fictions ne sont donc pas ma priorité... MAIS je vais essayé de revenir doucement dessus ! Alors je vous donne le chapitre 7, et je vais essayé de continuer cette histoire pour vous ! :D Sur ce, bonne lecture, encore sorry !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **"Détective en détresse"**

Sherlock avait insisté pour que John rentre chez Mary. Il commençait à être tard, ils n'avaient pas mangés à cause de l'enquête et Sherlock avait promis à John qu'il ne continuerait pas l'affaire sans lui, qu'il devait de toute façon rassembler tous les indices sur les cambrioleuses pour qu'ils puissent les coincer justement.

Alors John était rentré chez Mary, vers minuit. Il avait dû la réveiller pour entrer, et la jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié que son petit ami rentre si tard sans avoir donné de nouvelles. Ils n'avaient pas voulu se prendre la tête si tard, et avaient décidé d'aller se coucher sans plus en parler.

Le lendemain, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, et étaient parti au Cabinet Médical sans plus discuter. Mary avait cette petite escapade en travers. John ne l'avait pas prévenu, était rentré tard, et surtout, se trouvait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait rapidement fait le rapprochement que ce quelqu'un était Sherlock, car elle avait intercepté un message, le matin-même, du détective qui s'excusait pour la veille sur le téléphone du médecin. Elle avait pris soin de supprimer le message pour que John ne voie pas que ce dernier avait été ouvert.

La journée s'était déroulée comme toutes les autres, même madame Tomkins était venu comme toutes les semaines, suspectant d'avoir un problème de vue. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuné était arrivé, John avait essayé de trouver Mary pour s'excuser et aller manger avec elle, mais elle fut introuvable. Il avait donc mangé seul, sur le pouce, et l'après-midi avait reprit son cours. Il croisa Mary a plusieurs reprises, qui vint frapper à sa porte de temps en temps pour lui annoncer les retards ou les absences de certains patients, mais John voyait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter, et il n'essaya pas de la retenir plus que nécessaire.

Lorsque la journée s'était termina, John avait attendu que Mary ferme le cabinet pour discuter avec elle, mais la jeune femme avait soupiré, et lui avait confié qu'elle voulait rester un petit moment seule. John s'était plain sur le fait que c'était ridicule qu'elle se comporte ainsi alors qu'il était juste sorti, qu'ils étaient juste au début de leur relation et qu'elle devait accepter qu'elle n'était pas le centre de son monde, qu'il avait des activités à côté, des passe-temps, des amis, et qu'il ne cesserait pas de les voir juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Mary avait été vexée par ses paroles, car jamais elle n'avait voulu faire comprendre à John qu'elle était jalouse et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte. Elle lui en voulait seulement de ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant, et qu'il continuait d'oublier de dire qu'il avait passé la soirée avec Sherlock. Le détective n'était pas un souci dans l'histoire, elle savait qu'ils avaient été de très bons amis avant que Sherlock ne disparaisse, elle savait que John, dans le fond de sa fierté, était heureux de le retrouver, et elle savait également qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de le voir. Non, le détective n'était pas le problème.

Le problème était que John semblait ne pas vouloir le lui dire, comme s'il en avait honte, ou qu'il voulait tenir ça secret. Et ça, Mary ne comprenait pas. À quel moment, à part quand on a une relation extra conjugale, cache-t-on ses relations à sa compagne ?

Elle avait donc laissé John sur le trottoir, devant le cabinet, et était rentré chez elle en taxi.

John soupira, énervé de la situation, et referma correctement son manteau pour se diriger vers le métro et se rendre à Baker Street. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'il pouvait aller de toutes façons. Ou voulait, peut-être.

Il arriva à l'appartement, gravit les marches avant de toquer à la porte. Mais aucune réponse. Il poussa alors cette dernière et entra dans le salon. Son regard se posa d'abord sur le mur, où toutes choses liées à l'enquête étaient punaisés. Il s'avança, vit les dernières informations récoltés fraîchement écrites sur des post-it, collés sur d'autres papiers, chevauchant encore des coupures de journaux, et encore d'autres… John observa l'écriture. Les traits étaient très appuyés, ce qui traduisait une certaine énergie, une forte personnalité et une volonté puissante. Cette analyse fit sourire John, car il s'agissait de l'écriture de Sherlock, et cela lui correspondait parfaitement. Les traits étaient tout de même fins, ce qui reflétait une certaine maîtrise des émotions, et à la fois une certaine sensibilité, et ce détail fit encore sourire John. En revanche, son écriture était un mélange de calligraphie et de typographie, un mélange entre la docilité et la rationalisation. C'était une technique qui permettait une facilité du geste, une façon intelligente à s'adapter.

John soupira en se reculant. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock pour savoir tout ça, il s'était simplement déjà renseigné sur la graphologie au lycée, et il en avait gardé de bons souvenirs.

« Coucou ! »

John sursauta et porta sa main à sa poitrine en voyant madame Hudson dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Il sourit nerveusement alors que la vieille femme s'excusa.

« Que faites-vous là, John ? Vous n'êtes pas avec votre petite amie ?

— Eh bien, sourit-il en soupirant, nous nous sommes un peu prit la tête et je m'étais dit que rendre visite à Sherlock pour me changer les idées pourraient ne pas me faire de mal.

— Oh je vois, ces petites querelles d'amoureux, ça arrive, ne vous en faites pas ! Dit-elle d'un geste de la main en murmurant sur la fin de la phrase comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou. Lorsque mon mari était encore vivant, nous nous prenions aussi souvent la tête ! Mais c'était parce que j'étais danseuse exotique, vous savez !

— Certainement.. ? s'interrogea John en arquant un sourcil.

— Eh bien ? Où est-il ?

— Qui ça ? Fit le médecin troublé.

— Sherlock, voyons ! »

Elle se mit à rire et entra dans la pièce. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ne vit personne. Elle se risqua à s'aventurer jusqu'au fond du couloir et de toquer à la porte mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Pas de bruit de douche non plus. C'était étrange. Elle revint auprès de John.

« C'est étrange, il ne semble pas ici…

— Quoi ? Il m'avait promis que.. ! »

John resserra les poings et attrapa son téléphone. Il appela directement Sherlock, mais ce dernier ne décrocha pas. Il pianota alors rapidement un message, lui demandant où il était pour le rejoindre immédiatement. Mais au bout de dix minutes, il n'eut toujours pas de réponse, et cela commença alors à l'inquiéter.

« Ce n'est pas normal, dit-il la gorge nouée.

— Peut-être est-il avec son frère ? Proposa madame Hudson à cours d'idée.

— Peut-être bien, je ne sais pas. »

Il envoya un message à Mycroft. Oui, après tout ce temps, il avait aussi gardé le numéro de l'aîné des Holmes, au-cas-où, avait-il pensé. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, et Sherlock n'était visiblement pas avec Mycroft.

Une pression vint s'abattre sur la poitrine du médecin en lisant ces phrases, et sa respiration devint de plus en plus courte et compliquée.

Il était hors de question d'envisager que quelque chose était encore arrivé à Sherlock.

A cette idée, le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour et il quitta l'appartement presque en courant sans dire un mot à madame Hudson qui lui avait couru après jusqu'à la porte. L'instinct avait pris le dessus, l'adrénaline guidait ses pas, et il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte sur les lieux du braquage.

Il se faufila dans la bijouterie, scruta tout le magasin, dont l'arrière-boutique, et personne, il ne trouva que le désert total. Il s'arrêta, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les laisser glisser sur ses joues, sentant la situation le faire davantage paniquer. Il tourna de nombreuse fois sur lui-même, comme pour être sûr qu'il verrait Sherlock apparaître comme par magie dans un coin de la pièce. Mais rien, personne, pas de Sherlock. Pas de Sherlock.

La peur de l'avoir à nouveau perdu se fit de plus en plus grande, et il sentit l'angoisse l'envahir dangereusement. Il espérait simplement qu'il aille bien, et qu'il ne s'était pas mit dans une situation compromettante.

Mais c'était Sherlock, il se mettait toujours dans des situations délicates ! Mais il avait à chaque fois un plan qu'il sortait à la dernière minute, comme un magicien sortant le lapin du chapeau.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas un magicien. John se cogna doucement le front, les yeux durement clos et s'insultant lui-même d'idiot.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte, une illumination dans son esprit. Il pivota sur sa droite et regarda à nouveau le sol. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant à cause de la panique, mais elle était bien là.

Il se précipita vers le long tissu bleu marine et le ramassa. L'écharpe de Sherlock. Il savait que c'était la sienne, il la reconnaîtrait sans aucun doute, mais comme pour en être certain, il porta le tissu à son visage et inspira profondément.

Il ne sut dire s'il ressentit un soulagement en reconnaissant son odeur ou s'il ressentit l'angoisse de devoir se contenter pour toujours d'une simple écharpe.

Cette idée lui rappela à quel point il s'était voilé la face. Il fallait que Sherlock disparaisse une deuxième fois pour qu'il réalise qu'il était temps de ne plus faire semblant, de ne plus porter ce masque pour se protéger, car au contraire, rester dans le silence ne pouvait que le blesser davantage.

Il ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire, essayant de faire abstraction de la panique qui faisait douloureusement pulser son sang dans ses tempes, mais il sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Un message. Il attrapa ce dernier si vite qu'il manqua de le faire tomber par terre, et lorsqu'il vit le nom de Sherlock sur l'écran, son cœur loupa un battement.

 _« Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire, docteur Watson. Prenez cette chance d'abandonner, contrairement à votre ami qui a trop insisté. »_

John resserra la mâchoire douloureusement tant la colère s'insinua en lui, et ses doigts eurent pu facilement briser son téléphone s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir où était Sherlock. Il était en danger, quoi qu'il puisse faire ou penser.

 _« Dès l'instant où vous avez mit la main sur Sherlock Holmes, cette histoire est devenue mon affaire. - JW »_

John replaça son téléphone dans sa poche de sa main droite, et serra l'écharpe de Sherlock dans sa main gauche. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne fera plus jamais ça.

Il releva les yeux noirs de colère vers une des caméras, et fit un joli doigt d'honneur avant de quitter la bijouterie. Une fois sur le trottoir, il pivota sur lui-même, regardant tout autour de lui. Qu'aurait fait Sherlock ? Si son écharpe se trouvait dans la boutique, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il avait eu envie de la retirer après un petit coup de chaleur. Non. Quelqu'un avait dû intervenir, savoir qu'il reviendrait ici. Et ce par les caméras, et c'est ainsi que ces personnes auraient su que John s'y trouvait.

Les caméras. Les caméras…

John ressortit à nouveau son téléphone, qui n'avait plus reçu de message de Sherlock, ou de l'agresseur, et envoya un message à Mycroft.

 _« Les caméras, qu'ont-elles filmé à la bijouterie Tateossian ce soir ? - JW»_

La réponse ne tarda pas, par un appel de Mycroft lui-même. Il était relativement calme, bien que parfois ses mots s'emmêlaient dans sa bouche, signe d'inquiétude et de troubles, mais il était clair et concis. Sherlock avait été vu devant la bijouterie deux heures plus tôt. Une dizaine de minutes après y être entré, deux silhouettes féminines étaient elles aussi entrées. Un coup de feu avait éclairé la bijouterie, et les femmes étaient ressorti en traînant Sherlock sur leurs épaules avant de grimper dans une voiture. Dans l'angle de la rue, comme si elles savaient que Sherlock allait revenir sur le lieu du cambriolage. Les caméras avaient pu identifier le véhicule, le même que celui utilisé le jour du vol et qui s'était volatilisé dans une ruelle. La voiture disparaissait, encore une fois, dans cette même ruelle, mais Mycroft ne pu donner plus d'information, étant donné que ses caméras n'étaient pas placées dans le bon angle pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieure.

« Merci Mycroft.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de cette histoire seul, Docteur Watson, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de ce que ces femmes pourraient vous faire, à vous, ou à Sherlock. Je vous envois des hommes.

— Envoyez plutôt une ambulance, car je crois qu'il va y avoir des blessés. »

John raccrocha, sans laisser le temps à l'aîné des Holmes répondre, et rangea son téléphone. Il se dirigea au pas de course à l'adresse que Mycroft lui avait indiqué, celle de la ruelle, et lorsqu'il arriva devant cette dernière il fut troublé. C'était un cul de sac. Il n'y avait aucune voiture. Et selon Mycroft, les caméras n'avaient pas filmé cette dernière repartir.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Sherlock, mais d'abord, il devait résoudre une énigme. Et seul.

Où était cette voiture fantôme ?

Il tourna en rond dans la ruelle pendant un bon quart d'heure, à se demander où cette voiture avait pu bien aller. Puis il finit par prendre du recul et à regarder les murs. Quelque chose clochait avec l'un d'entre eux, mais il ne savait dire quoi exactement.

Il s'approcha alors et laissa ses mains parcourir les briques à la recherche d'un indice. Mais toutes les briques étaient pareilles, froides, dures, et parfaites.

Ce dernier détail le troubla. Il devait s'agir d'un bâtiment datant du XIXe siècle, et ces briques ne pouvaient pas être parfaites. C'était ce _quelque chose_ qui le gênait. Il continua à observer le mur de plus prêt encore, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se glissent par hasard dans une longue fente. John recula, regarda, et remarqua que ces briques trop neuves formaient un grand carré, délimité par ces fentes.

« Une porte de garage dissimulée ! »

Il était fier de sa découverte, certes, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi il y avait une telle porte dissimulée ici. Et surtout, comment la police avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer. Maintenant que John l'avait découverte, il ne voyait que ça.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de télécommande pour ouvrir, ou de pied de biche pour force le portail de briques, alors il décida de sortir de la ruelle et de sonner au bâtiment en question. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il regarda autour de lui, afin d'être certain que personne ne le verrait, et défonça la porte à coup d'épaule.

Par réflexe, il dégaina aussitôt son neuf millimètre et balaya l'entrée de son arme. Il faisait noir, et il n'y avait personne. L'adrénaline refit rapidement surface en se rappelant ses excursions en Afghanistan, à la recherche des terroristes et de la résistance dans les maisons et les villages en ruines.

Il inspecta d'abord le rez-de-chaussée, et découvrit une porte menant à un garage souterrain. Il fit immédiatement le lien avec celui trouvé à l'extérieur et le cambriolage de la bijouterie lorsqu'il reconnut la voiture noire qui avait été filmée et qui était passée à la télévision. Alors les femmes étaient encore ici, et Sherlock devait l'être également.

Il gravit alors silencieusement les escaliers, l'arme en mains, et écouta à la première porte sur sa droite, au premier étage. Il entendit du bruit.

« Il s'agit d'histoires personnelles, fit une voix féminine. Pourquoi vous en mêlez-vous donc ?!

— Pourquoi.. ? Fit la voix faible de Sherlock. Parce que vous avez commit un cambriolage ? »

La voix de Sherlock se teinta d'un rire et tout cessa lorsqu'un coup sec et dur raisonna dans la pièce que John ne pouvait encore voir. Sherlock venait certainement de se faire gifler. Un grincement de chaise se fit entendre et la voix de la femme reprit.

« Vous ne connaissez pas nos motivations, reprit-elle. Elles ne vous regardent pas.

— Moi non, je m'en moque complètement pour être honnête, mais la police enquête sur le cambriolage et toutes motivations, aussi idiotes et futiles qu'elles peuvent être, sont toujours bonnes à prendre ! »

John entendit presque le sourire dans la voix de son ami, et sentit qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être arrogant, même s'il était ligoté à une chaise, la joue rougie par un gifle et une balle logée certainement dans l'épaule, ou un endroit de ce genre.

« Inutile de vous embêter à tout m'expliquer, continua le détective. Madame McMillan, je sais que vous avez une certaine haine envers votre ex-mari, Henry. Et cela serait justifié, car la nature de votre divorce est le fait que cet homme ait osé abusé de votre fille. Malgré votre cagoule, et bien que je ne sache pas à quoi vous ressembliez, je sais que la personne près de la cheminée est Laureen, votre fille. Il s'agit donc d'une vengeance familiale. Ajoutons à cela que mademoiselle Clarks, ici présente près de la fenêtre, a eut une aventure avec votre fils Luc, et que ce dernier a osé la tromper. De part son métier dans le maquillage d'effets spéciaux, la réalisation de ce cambriolage a été réalisable, dans le simple but de couler financièrement votre ex-mari, et pour elle, se venger de l'infidélité de son ex-petit ami. Le cambriolage a été réalisé grâce aux techniques de chimistes de votre fille, en utilisant du protoxyde d'azote afin de rendre les employés et vigiles de la bijouterie incapables d'intervenir tant ils étaient prit de fou rire. Des grenades de ce gaz hilarant ont été donc dissimulées dans les bouches d'aération, permettant une diffusion simple et efficace. Ensuite, grâce à mademoiselle Clarks, les réalisations des fausses empreintes ont été faciles à recréer grâce à du latex liquide, couramment utilisé dans les maquillages d'effets spéciaux. Hors, vous avez fait une terrible erreur en recréant les empreintes d'hommes existants et se trouvant en prison. »

John reprit son souffle pour Sherlock tant le détective avait débité un flot de paroles impressionnant. John aurait voulu entrer à ce moment, mais il savait que Sherlock n'apprécierait pas qu'il interrompe son moment de diva et parce qu'il était sur le point de dire un détail que John ignorait, et qu'il désirait savoir.

« Quoi.. ? Murmura une autre voix féminine.

— Pour prendre les empreintes de quelqu'un se trouvant en prison, il fallait que vous y connaissiez quelqu'un là-bas. Hors, sur les trois hommes, l'un d'entre eux portait également le nom de Clarks. Voilà un détail fâcheux, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Clarks ? Fit Sherlock en accentuant son nom de famille. Votre frère, Brett, a été arrêté pour vol à main armée dans plusieurs pharmacies pour revendre illégalement des médicaments, il y a quelques années de ça.

— Ce n'est pas une preuve, il y a beaucoup de Clarks.

— Mais qu'une seule Miranda Clarks qui peut apparaître sur les caméras de surveillances avec Brett, et deux autres de ses amis.

— C'est impossible que vous ayez pu me voir sur les caméras de surveillances, j'ai demandé à un garde que je connaissais de les déconnecter le jour de ma visite !

— Intéressant… Voilà un bien bel aveu, dit Sherlock dans un rire. Vous vous êtes grillée toute seule, mademoiselle Clarks, car je vous ai dit un joli petit mensonge. Je n'ai pas regardé si des caméras avaient enregistrées une quelconque venue de votre part dans l'établissement pénitencier. Vous avez avoué vous-même. Bien que je le savais, vous êtes donc toutes les trois coupables de ce cambriolage.

— Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Renchéri madame McMillan.

— Oh que si, j'ai un micro sur moi. Oh ? Oh ! En voilà une belle grimace de surprise ! »

Sherlock se mit à rire mais John comprit aussitôt le son qui suivit. Un cliquetis, un coulissement métallique, un claquement. John décida que c'était le moment. Il enfonça la porte de son épaule, et braqua aussitôt son arme sur la femme qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Cette dernière détourna son revolver de Sherlock pour le pointer sur John. Le médecin gardait son sang froid, les yeux fixés sur la femme qui était certainement Brenda McMillan. Il y avait effectivement une femme, plus petite, se trouvant près de la cheminée, et une autre près de la fenêtre. Sherlock, lui, se tenait effectivement ligoté sur une chaise au beau milieu de la pièce. Et ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de soupirer.

« Tu en as mis du temps, John, se plaignit-il, je me demandais quand tu compterais entrer dans cette pièce.

— Docteur Watson.. ! Sourit nerveusement la plus âgée des femmes. Baissez votre arme où je tire.

— Le port d'arme est illégal en Grande Bretagne, madame McMillan, fit John en raffermissant sa poigne sur son neuf millimètre.

— Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, docteur.

— Il n'y a qu'elle d'armée, John, commenta Sherlock en laissant sa tête aller en arrière. Qu'on en finisse, j'ai une étrange envie de manger indien depuis plus d'une heure !

— Madame McMillan, je n'ai pas envie de vous tirer dessus, d'accord ? Ni sur votre fille ou votre ex-belle fille. Alors baissez votre arme. »

Des gyrophares bleus et rouges commencèrent à éclairer la rue, et des crissements de pneu se firent entendre à l'extérieur. McMillan commença à paniquer et se retourna brutalement vers Sherlock, l'arme braquée sur lui.

Un coup de feu raisonna dans l'immeuble.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

J'adore terminer mes chapitres sur ce genre de cliffhanger ! xD  
Je ferais de mon mieux, en revanche, pour ne pas vous laissez trop longtemps sur cette fin x)

Alors, a votre avis ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que Sherlock s'est fait tiré dessus ? Est-ce que John pourra le sauver ?  
La suite au prochain numéro, comme on dit ! ^^

On se retrouve donc au prochain chapitre !  
(Avec un atelier couture au planning ! xD)

Bybye ! :D


	8. Elle s'appelle John Watson

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** Hey ! Merci pour ces petites reviews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir à lire ! Ca me redonne la peche un truc de fou ! Je ne vais pas vous faire languir davantage en sachant comment le dernier chapitre s'est terminé x) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **"Elle s'appelle John Watson"**

Brenda McMillan s'écroula au sol lorsque la balle se logea dans sa cuisse. John rangea aussitôt son revolver encore chaud lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas raisonner dans tout l'immeuble. La police débarqua alors armée dans la pièce, les revolvers pointés sur Laureen Tateossian, Miranda Clarks et Brenda McMillan. John se précipita aussitôt vers Sherlock, et commença à délier ses poignets attachés à la chaise. Il remarqua alors qu'il était touché à l'avant-bras, et l'aida doucement à se relever, glissant un bras dans son dos, et celui de Sherlock sur ses épaules, pour lui permettre de tenir. Le détective le repoussa gentiment, par fierté, et parce qu'il lui précisa qu'il n'était touché qu'au bras, pas à la jambe.

Le détective poussa un long soupire lorsque Lestrade entra dans l'appartement.

« Mais qui vous a appelé ?

— Moi.. ! »

John et Sherlock tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée et virent Mycroft. John soupira à la fois d'agacement et de soulagement, et sentit Sherlock se tendre à côté de lui.

« On n'avait pas besoin de toi, on s'en sortait très bien, n'est-ce pas, John ?

— Tu n'étais vraiment pas en bonne posture, Sherlock, fit le médecin. Tu es sorti alors que tu m'avais promit de ne rien faire sans moi, et tu n'avais même pas de plan !

— Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua le détective avec dédain. Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Il lui adressa un sourire et se fraya un chemin parmi les policiers pour sortir de l'appartement. Il adressa un regard froid à son aîné, et il disparut dans les escaliers. Le cerveau de John sembla alors se reconnecter à la réalité, et se précipita à la suite de son ami. Il réussit à le rattraper dehors. Des ambulanciers lui tournaient autour comme des vautours, clamant que le détective avait besoin de soin, mais ce dernier criait presque qu'il allait parfaitement bien, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un homme et d'une femme qui s'envoyaient en l'air ensemble alors qu'ils étaient respectivement mariés.

John eut un sourire en coin en entendant son ami se plaindre et le rattrapa sur le trottoir.

« Et après ils disent qu'ils se dévouent à la bonne santé des gens. Ils ne se préoccupent même pas de l'état de santé psychologique de leur partenaire respectif s'ils apprenaient la vérité sur la relation de ces deux-là.

— C'est vrai, reprit John, ils devraient se pencher sur la question. »

Sherlock jeta un regard en biais à John et esquissa un sourire. Alors que John s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, Lestrade ressortit du bâtiment et se précipita vers eux.

« Vous allez bien ?

— Oh oui oui, j'ai juste l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux jours !

— Ce qui est certainement le cas, ajouta John narquoisement.

— Mais peu importe. Lestrade, voici le micro, dit Sherlock en sortant un petit objet de la taille d'une diode de sa poche avant de la tendre à l'inspecteur. Il y a tous les aveux dessus. En revanche, il y a quelques détails un peu compromettant pour John. Comme le port illégal de son arme, et qu'il a tiré sur madame McMillan.

— Pas de soucis là-dessus. Je ferais falsifier le passage, et je dirais que c'était pour vous protéger qu'il a tiré.

— Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, ajouta John.

— Vous êtes blessé ? Demanda Lestrade en voyant le sang ruisseler le long des doigts du détective.

— Quoi ? Oh non, rien de bien méchant. Je suis tombé sur des bouts verres à la bijouterie. »

Il adressa un large sourire, qui rassura le DI mais qui ne leurra pas le médecin. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots et Lestrade retourna sur dans le bâtiment, laissant les deux amis haler un taxi pour retourner paisiblement à Baker Street.

« C'est mon écharpe que tu portes ? s'étonna Sherlock en regardant le tissu bleu foncé autour du cou de John.

— Euh, oui. Je l'ai trouvé à la bijouterie. Je me suis dit que te la ramener… enfin...(il la retira et la tendit à son ami). Tiens.

— Merci, fit Sherlock en la serrant autour de son cou. Je tiens particulièrement à celle-ci. »

John sourit, fier de lui avoir ramené, dans ce cas, un objet qui était cher à son ami. Mais ce que le médecin ignorait, était que si Sherlock y vouait une certaine affection, était le simple fait que John l'avait porté. Le détective plongea discrètement le bout de son nez dans le tissu et inspira. Il dissimula son sourire et se retint de ne pas regarder John avec exhalation.

Pendant le trajet en taxi, John observait son ami. Les dents serrées, déglutition difficile, des cernes soudainement apparentes, le teint blême. Sherlock ne disait rien, mais il n'était pas bien. Sa blessure au bras lui faisait souffrir le martyr, mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Il n'avait pas voulu que les ambulanciers s'occupent de lui, parce qu'il n'aimait pas le contact humain. Et il était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le 221B, et Sherlock tituba en sortant et se reteint de justesse à la porte d'entrée.

« Sherlock, tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, ça va ! J'ai juste… besoin de manger, je pense.

— C'est ça, aller, rentre. »

John ouvrit la porte et poussa gentiment Sherlock dans le hall d'entrée. Il voulut l'aider à retirer son manteau mais le détective s'énerva et se débrouilla tout seul en dissimulant un maximum les grimaces de douleurs qui menaçaient de tordre son visage. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage, et il se laissa tomber mollement dans le canapé défoncé de l'appartement, et John alla directement dans la salle de bain. Comme il s'en doutait, la trousse à pharmacie n'avait pas bougée de sa place et était toujours dans le même état que la dernière fois que le médecin l'avait vu.

Il revint dans le salon, sans rien dire, et s'assit sur un bout de canapé, à côté du détective.

« Tu as commandé ?

— Commandé quoi ?

— Indien !

— Y a plus urgent, je crois. »

John lui montra la trousse à pharmacie et pointa du menton le bras du détective. Sherlock roula des yeux et se redressa difficilement sur le canapé sans s'aider de son bras droit. John lui fit retirer alors sa veste, et lui remonta doucement la manche de sa chemise, qui fut blanche quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu ne devrais pas.

— Et pourquoi ça ? (Sherlock ouvrit la bouche) Je suis médecin je te signale, et j'ai eu l'habitude de ce genre de blessures lorsque j'étais en Afghanistan. Ça ne me fait pas peur. En revanche, si personne ne fait rien, si _je_ ne fais rien, tu vas perdre beaucoup de sang, faire un malaise, peut-être un arrêt cardiaque si la balle a touché ton artère radiale ou cubitale. Et je ne te parle pas du fait que ton bras devra être amputé. (Sherlock referma la bouche). Alors laisse-moi y jeter un œil.

— Un bras de plus dans le réfrigérateur pourrait être intéressant pour une expérience, soupira Sherlock.

— Un bras en moins pour tenir à la fois un bec bensen et un erlenmeyer pourrait être compliqué. »

Sherlock tourna les yeux vers son ami, et se mit à sourire doucement lorsque John le regarda avec un air amusé. Le détective observa alors attentivement tous les gestes du médecin. Avec un large bandage, John lui fit un rapide garrot au niveau du coude pour diminuer l'hémorragie qui s'était déjà bien accentuée. Il désinfecta la plaie, la nettoya du sang coagulé pour mieux la voir, et commença à sortir une pince. Sherlock resserra la mâchoire rien qu'à l'idée que l'objet puisse entrer en contact avec sa chaire.

« Tu es sûr ?

— La balle est encore logée entre le radius et le cubitus, il va falloir la retirer.

— C'est donc pour ça que ça picotait encore, fit Sherlock cyniquement en fixant l'outil chirurgical.

— Je ne suis pas boucher, Sherlock, je vais t'anesthésier localement, dit John en souriant amusé. Tu ne sentiras rien.

— Je n'ai pas mal de toute manière.

— Sherlock, soupira John. Je comprends à la rigueur que tu puisses porter un masque et ne transparaître aucune émotion, mais la douleur, le corps, ça, tu ne peux pas le contrôler. C'est humain d'avoir mal.

— Eh bien peut-être ne suis-je pas humain ? »

Sherlock le regarda avec un sourire amer, forcé, et John exerça accidentellement, ou pas tant que ça en fait, une pression indirecte sur la plaie. Le détective tressaillit sur le canapé, resserra les dents, ferma les yeux avec violence pour le pas crier de douleur, puis réussit à se calmer avant de foudroyer le médecin du regard.

« Pas humain, hein… ? »

Le détective se renfrogna, bougonnant, et détourna le regard lorsque John appliqua la lotion anesthésiante. Il aimait, en règle générale, regarder les corps, les autopsies, tout ce qui touche à l'expérience de la chaire et des morceaux humains. Mais là, il s'agissait de son propre corps, quoi qu'il s'agisse d'un terrain assez fascinant, mais cela lui donnait plus la nausée qu'autre chose. Peut-être le fait qu'il n'ait pas mangé depuis bien deux jours, pensa-t-il. Le corps était tellement faible et contraignant.

« Eh voilà !

— Déjà ? Fit le détective en reposant ses yeux sur son bras.

— J'ai retiré la balle, un beau calibre 9mm ! Fit John en agitant le morceau de métal souillé sous les yeux du brun. Maintenant, je vais faire un peu de couture. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas vraiment, pour une fois, si son ami appréciait de le recoudre ou si c'était de la pure ironie. Il détourna encore le regard, tentant de se concentrer sur la lumière du lampadaire qu'il apercevait entre les rideaux tirés, mais le son de l'aiguille perçant sa peau, et le fil grinçant entre les chaires commençaient à lui retourner considérablement l'estomac. Cinq minutes après, lorsque John annonça qu'il avait terminé, le détective inspira profondément et se rendit compte que la sensation d'air était telle que s'il avait cessé de respirer pendant tout ce temps. John désinfecta une dernière fois, appliqua un bandage pour panser et éviter que les points ne s'arrachent dans la nuit, et retira le garrot.

« Voilà, dit John en se levant. Et plus jamais tu te fourres dans un pétrin comme celui-là, au point d'être blessé, et de m'avoir comme plan de secours pour venir te sauver, d'accord ?

— La chose étant que tu es venu, sourit Sherlock en rabaissant sa manche maculée de rouge. Tu ne refuses jamais d'aider les gens.

— Eh bien peut-être qu'un jour je te laisserais gentiment souffrir de tes bêtises pour te donner une leçon ! »

John disparu dans la cuisine pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et ranger la trousse à pharmacie. Sherlock se leva, tituba, et se rassit aussitôt. Il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son corps n'avait été aussi fébrile, la dernière fois remontant lorsqu'il était adolescent et qu'il faisait over dose sur over dose.

« Tu veux indien alors ? Fit John en revenant dans le salon.

— Hein ? Euh oui, ça changera de…

— De rien ? »

Sherlock fixa son ami qui, lui, le foudroyait du regard. Ce n'était pas le haine, ni vraiment de la colère. C'était à la fois de la déception, de l'inquiétude et de l'affection. Son John n'était jamais vraiment fier de lui quand il mangeait peu, voire pas, et il se faisait sans arrêt du souci pour lui, comme une mère pour son enfant.

Sherlock chassa aussitôt cette idée de son esprit, bien qu'elle fut amusante sur un point : John en mère poule était quelque chose d'assez risible, mais le fait de se considérer lui-même comme un enfant, Sherlock ne put que s'avouer à lui-même qu'il se comportait souvent comme tel.

Sans un mot de plus, et seuls les regards suffirent, John prit son téléphone et passa commande chez le restaurant indien le plus proche. Sans vraiment amorcer de conversation, John s'en alla dans la cuisine, et reprit ses anciennes habitudes en faisant la vaisselle qui traînait, aux traces et tâches douteuses.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit au rez-de-chaussée, et John se dépêcha de se laver les mains avant de descendre. Il paya le coursier, prit la nourriture et remonta dans le salon, où Sherlock était, finalement, endormit dans le canapé.

John soupira. Ce n'était pas du tout un soupir d'agacement sur le fait que le détective s'était endormit alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé et qu'ils venaient juste d'être livrés. Non. C'était un soupir d'attendrissement. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir Sherlock si détendu, de le voir dormir, c'était… c'était beau, dans un sens.

John resserra sa poigne sur les sacs de nourriture. Il voulait lui en parler, il voulait dire à Sherlock que sa fausse mort l'avait fait terriblement souffrir, que ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir l'avait fait entrer dans un état second guidé par son instinct de protection. Il savait parfaitement que le détective était conscient de ça. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait réellement derrière tout ça.

Le jour où Sherlock avait sauté, John s'en était terriblement voulu. Il s'était rendu compte de l'existence de ses sentiments bien trop tard… Et, lorsqu'il pensait le détective partit pour de bon, il s'était demandé, si Sherlock avait été au courant, s'il aurait sauté. Si les choses auraient été différentes.

Mais au courant de quoi, exactement ? Que depuis leur rencontre, le monde de John gravitait uniquement autour de Sherlock ? Ce n'était pas très conventionnel comme relation entre amis, mais… dans le fond, John savait que c'était bien plus profond, bien plus compliqué. Et ces sentiments-là ne se contrôlent malheureusement pas.

Il observa longuement le détective allongé dans le canapé. Ses cheveux sombres contrastaient avec le teint pâle de sa peau, ses pommettes hautes, presque tranchante, s'harmonisant à la perfection avec le reste de son visage et de son corps.

John soupira encore une fois, et posa les sacs sur la table basse, avant de rester planté dans le salon, les yeux toujours rivés sur son ami.

Il savait, en réalité, que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Mary était pour penser à autre chose, pour oublier le mal que la disparition de Sherlock lui avait provoqué. Mais même si, au fond, il en voulait encore au détective pour ce coup bas, il réalisait qu'il était vraiment là et que c'était ce qu'il avait le plus désiré au monde. Et sa colère à l'égard de son ami était parfaitement logique, car si John s'était moqué de sa mort, alors il n'aurait pas tant été chamboulé et ne lui en aurait pas tant voulu.

Il ressentait donc le besoin d'en parler, de libérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Sherlock ne comprenait pas ces choses-là. Il se refusait à déjà exprimer la moindre émotion, alors en ce qui concerne les sentiments romantiques, c'était perdu d'avance. Tout ça n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Ce n'était que du négatif, alors avouer ces sentiments seraient comme se tirer dans le pied. Le médecin n'y gagnerait rien dans l'histoire, au contraire, il perdrait tout. Il perdrait Sherlock.

« C'est gênant, John. »

Le médecin redescendit aussitôt sur Terre lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave de Sherlock lui adresser la parole. Il regarda son ami, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais qui ouvrit un œil.

« Ça fait presque dix minutes que tu es planté là, à me fixer.

— Q-Quoi ? N-Non. Je… Je ne te fixais pas, je… Je pensais !

— Tu pensais beaucoup trop, sourit le brun en se redressant doucement.

— Et puis tu n'étais pas censé dormir ?

— Moi ? Dormir ? Jamais. »

Sherlock lui sourit doucement et ses yeux se posèrent sur la table. Sur les sacs de nourriture tout particulièrement. L'idée de manger lui ouvrit l'appétit et, à la surprise de John, le détective ne se fit pas prier.

« Au moins, là tu ne fais pas semblant ! Fit John en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour commencer à manger. Hmmm, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé un truc aussi bon !

— Tu te débrouilles pas mal dans le genre, en général, complimenta Sherlock sans vraiment le vouloir.

— Mary fait mieux. »

À sa remarque, John cessa de manger et son regard se posa dans le vide. Sherlock sentit le malaise s'installer et reposa son repas sur la table.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Comment ça ? Demanda John sans le regarder.

— Tu sais très bien. Tu m'as clairement dit que tu ne voulais pas revenir à Baker Street, pourtant, tu es ici.

— Tu t'es mis dans un sacré merdier, en même temps.

— Tu ne l'aurais pas su si tu n'étais pas venu ici. (John fronça les sourcils). Tu es venu ici, peu de temps après dix-huit heures, car tu termines de travailler à cette heure-là. Je t'avais envoyé un message pour m'excuser, ce que je fais rarement d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse, alors j'en ai conclu que tu avais eu des ennuis avec Mary à cause de notre petite escapade la veille. Alors je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas mettre en péril ton couple pour réitérer l'expérience, alors j'ai continué l'enquête seul. Seulement, je me suis fait avoir par les trois femmes, je ne pensais pas qu'elles reviendraient sur le lieu du braquage. Je savais, en revanche, que tu essaierais d'entrer en contact avec moi pour savoir si j'avais bien tenu ma promesse, hors tu ne te serais pas déplacé directement à Baker Street, tu aurais essayé de me contacter d'abord sur mon téléphone, ce que tu as fait, mais je n'ai pas pu répondre. Tu t'es inquiété, tu es venu ici et tu as remarqué mon absence. Tu as demandé à Madame Hudson si elle savait où je me trouvais, évidemment elle n'en savait rien. Dernier recours, mon frère. Tu as donc su où me chercher et tu connais la suite.

— Tu m'as envoyé un message ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en regardant l'air confus sur le visage de son ami. John n'était visiblement pas au courant de son message envoyé tôt ce matin. Sa déduction prit alors un tout nouveau sens quand il lut un début de colère dans le regard de John.

« Oh...fit Sherlock en fixant la cheminée. Tu n'as pas lu mon message.

— Non, parce que je n'ai jamais reçu ton message. »

Sherlock avait déjà tout comprit, mais ne dit rien à John, pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Seulement, le silence du détective mit la puce à l'oreille du médecin. Alors il prit les devants.

« Mary et moi nous sommes disputés hier parce que j'étais rentré très tard. Ce matin, nous n'avons pas plus discuté que cela. Elle n'a pas voulu manger avec moi ce midi et a préféré être seule ce soir. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai essayé de te joindre.

— C'est Mary qui a lu le message. Et elle l'a supprimé. »

John soupira longuement et reposa à son tour son repas sur la table. Il resta silencieux un moment, le regard perdu droit devant lui, sans adresser un seul signe de vie à Sherlock. Et ce dernier respecta que le médecin se retrouve un peu seul dans sa tête pour remettre les choses au clair.

« Je suis désolé, fit John en soupirant.

— Non, c'est moi qui t'ai fait sortir si tard hier.

— Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Sherlock regarda à nouveau son ami, mais ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu avais raison, reprit John. Raison sur le fait que je perdais mon temps… Que je faisais erreur.

— John. Tu t'es disputé avec elle, ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire croire que cette relation est une erreur.

— Elle ne t'accepte pas, Sherlock. »

Le détective haussa les sourcils de surprise, ce qui manqua presque de faire rire John, mais la situation n'était pas tant à la rigolade.

« Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? J'ai très bien comprit que tu étais ici parce que je me suis mit dans un _merdier_ et que de toute évidence, tu ne reviendras pas à Baker Street. Tu te plais dans ta petite vie de médecin généraliste, avec tes patients, avec ta Mary. Tu as toi-même dit que tu ne voulais pas que je la rencontre, car tout tomberait à l'eau. C'est exactement ce qui est en train de se produire. John. Pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre que le problème, dans l'histoire, c'est moi et pas elle. »

Cette déduction était très logique et juste, jamais Sherlock ne se trompait, mais John se refusait à l'entendre. Il ne supportait pas que le détective se sente coupable de la situation alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du médecin, alors il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même.

« Tu te trompes, Sherlock.

— Je ne me trompe jamais, John.

— Sauf que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, sourit tristement John. Je ne me suis pas mit avec Mary parce que j'avais des sentiments.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? s'étonna le brun.

— C'était juste pour...tourner la page. Me soigner, d'une certaine manière, psychologiquement.

— Te soigner de quoi ?

— De rien. »

John resserra les dents et agrippa fermement ses genoux de ses mains. Sherlock fixait son ami, une lueur d'espoir dans le fond de son regard. Voilà que le sujet revenait doucement sur le tapis. Le sujet dont Sherlock ne voulait pas parler la veille, le sujet qui planait entre eux depuis des années sans vraiment l'aborder. Et Sherlock réalisait qu'il n'était peut-être pas si fou, et qu'il n'avait pas inventé tous les petits messages implicites venant du médecin, à cause de ses propres sentiments désespérés.

« Te soigner de quoi, John ?

— Ce sont des choses qui ne te regarde pas.

— Je suis certain que si.

— Écoute, je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? Fit John qui leva les yeux vers le brun. J'ai respecté ta demande hier, alors respecte la mienne aujourd'hui, hm ? »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-triste. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire, mentalement, qu'ils étaient ridicules de ne pas vouloir en parler. Sherlock savait qu'ils évitaient le même sujet, parce qu'ils étaient trop gênés. Mais ils se faisaient du mal mutuellement. Ils voulaient en parler, mais ils n'étaient psychologiquement pas prêt, finalement.

« D'accord, murmura Sherlock avant de se lever. Je vais dans ma chambre, m'enfermer dans mon palais mental.

— Quoi ? Fit John en suivant le détective du regard. Pourquoi ? L'enquête est terminée pourtant !

— Celle de la bijouterie, oui, mais j'en ai une autre dans un coin de ma tête que je n'arrive pas à résoudre depuis des années. »

Et elle s'appelle John Watson.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Et oui ! C'est John qui a tiré en premier, évidemment ! Sinon la fic s'arrêterait là, et j'aurais parlé de l'enterrement de Sherlock xD

Petit sujet tabou encore abordé ici, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra ! en temps voulu x)

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
(Où on va parler de pingouings xD)

Bizz ! ^^


	9. Comment dire sans les mots

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (en général, mais "M" à certains moment de slash ;) )  
 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour tous le monde ! Alors je tiens m'excuser par cette absence de ces derniers moi, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie. J'ai terminé mes études, j'ai du déménager de mon appartement étudiant, puis aller revivre chez les parents, trouver du boulot pour faire passer le temps tout en prospectant dans le demonaine de mes études, et à dernière nouvelle, mon copain a trouvé du travail en Allemagne et je l'ai donc suivit. Je vis donc en allemagne depuis 1 mois maintenant, et je n'ai toujours pas d'acces a internet depuis chez moi, donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre la suite de cette histoire (que je terminerais, je vous le promet !) Sur ce, pas plus d'attente ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **"Comment dire sans les mots ?"**

John s'était réveillé en sursaut le matin suivant lorsque le son de verre brisé arriva à ses oreilles. Il fut désorienté pendant quelques secondes, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis réalisa enfin qu'il se trouvait au 221B. Il avait décidé d'y rester après que Sherlock soit parti dans sa chambre et s'était endormit dans le canapé. Il savait que Mary lui en voulait encore, et il n'avait même pas essayé de rentrer.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas pressé. Les portes étaient fermées, ce n'était pas habituel. Il ouvrit alors un pan et découvrit un Sherlock assit au fond de sa chaise, la mâchoire serrée et des yeux amplis de colère rivés sur un erlenmeyer brisé.

« Sherlock ? Fit le médecin inquiet en entrant dans la pièce. Tout va bien ?

— Oh ! Oui, parfaitement bien, John ! Fit Sherlock sans jeter un regard à son ami.

— Ne soi pas idiot, je vois que ça ne va pas. Et puis pourquoi ton erlenmeyer serait-il brisé ? »

Le détective détourna enfin son regard sur le médecin et le regarda étonné. John ne sut dire s'il était étonné qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, ou qu'il ait pu casser du matériel de chimie volontairement (ce qui n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes de Sherlock), ou si, tout simplement, parce que le médecin avait osé dire que son ami était idiot. Il dut, néanmoins, se retenir de rire à cette pensée, voyant que le détective semblait irrité et prêt à prendre n'importe quel rictus comme une agression.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce pauvre petit erlenmeyer ?

— Ce n'est pas l'erlenmeyer le problème, John.

— Alors quoi donc ? »

Sherlock tendit son bras devant lui, la main à moitié ouverte et remonta la manche de sa robe de chambre. John constata, qu'effectivement, le bras de Sherlock tremblait comme celui d'un névrosé. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Sherlock avait retouché à la cocaïne, mais il vit le bandage au bras du détective et il se souvint. Il fut alors soulagé dans un premier temps de savoir que le détective n'avait pas rechuté, et ensuite se sentit coupable de le voir souffrir et s'énerver contre son corps.

« Je n'arrive pas à tenir quoi que ce soit de ce bras-là ! Ça ne peut pas durer, John. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester comme ça toute ma vie, j'ai des engagements envers les personnes pour qui j'enquête, et si cela m'empêche de travailler correctement, je vais mourir de rage !

— Sherlock, calme-toi, dit John en se rapprochant du détective. Déjà, ça ne va pas être comme ça toute ta vie, ça fait même pas une journée que je t'ai retiré une balle et recousue le bras. Ton corps est encore traumatisé, et il lui faut du temps pour se réparer tout seul.

— Combien de temps ?

— Combien de temps ? Sourit John. Si tu prends les médicaments que je te ramène cet après-midi, et que tu me promets de ménager ce bras, alors je dirais deux bonnes semaines.

— Quoi ?!

— Pourquoi ? Tu es sur une affaire ? Sur celle que tu n'as pas encore réussit à résoudre ? (Sherlock haussa les sourcils de surprise). Oui, je t'ai entendu hier. Et ça m'étonne du grand Sherlock Holmes qu'il n'ait pas réussit à résoudre une affaire. Serais-tu humain, finalement ?

— Je crois que tu me l'as déjà prouvé hier. »

Sherlock se leva et alla dans sa chambre. John soupira et regarda les morceaux de verres sur la table. Il se dit que les prochains jours seront certainement pénibles avec un Sherlock si à cran. Il était également curieux de savoir quelle était l'enquête qui lui posait tant de soucis depuis des années. John ne semblait pas avoir été au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant une affaire non résolue, surtout par Sherlock. Il se dit qu'il lui demandera plus tard, quand le détective sera mieux luné.

Il commença à machinalement ramasser les bouts de verres et à les jeter. Il essuya la table, avec précaution, les liquides qui s'étaient répandu lorsque le verre s'était brisé, et fit tout disparaître dans la poubelle (gants, essuie-tout et éponge comprise). Il alla mettre le reste du repas de la veille dans le réfrigérateur, sans s'étonner plus que ça en voyant des yeux dans un sachet de congélation dans le bac à légume au passage. Il commença à ranger la vaisselle propre, qu'il avait faite la veille, dans les placards et remit un peu d'ordre dans le salon.

Sherlock sortit à cet instant de sa chambre, habillé de son fidèle costume noir et d'une chemise de la même teinte, en train de filer tête baisser dans le salon tout en boutonnant sa veste.

« Tu sors ? »

Sherlock sursauta et redressa tout à coup la tête, dans une grande inspiration qu'il ne contrôla pas, et ferma les yeux au même moment. John tenta de se retenir de rire en constatant qu'il avait fait peur à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, John ? Tu ne travailles pas ? »

Les yeux du médecin s'écarquillèrent alors, et fut prit d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline désagréable. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était encore en semaine avec toute cette histoire de la veille.

« J-Je vais y aller ! Fit John en se précipitant dans les escaliers pour descendre. MAIS JE REVIENS CE SOIR POUR LES MÉDICAMENTS ! ALORS NE VA PAS TROP LOIN ! JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE TE COURIR APRÈS ENCORE UNE FOIS ! »

Sherlock sourit en entendant la voix portante de son ami qui se trouvait déjà en bas en train d'enfiler sa veste, et la porte claqua. Quelques secondes suffirent à Madame Hudson pour remonter les marches et entrer dans le salon.

« Coucou !

— Bonjour madame Hudson, fit Sherlock concentré sur l'ordinateur qu'il venait d'allumer.

— C'était John que j'ai entendu dans l'escalier ?

— Qui d'autre ?

— Oh ! Alors il revient vivre ici ? Fit-elle toute joyeuse.

— Je ne saurais dire, John est… lunatique, ces derniers temps.

— Ooooh...fit-elle compatissante, c'est avec sa soi-disante copine, n'est-ce pas ? (Sherlock leva les yeux vers elle, intrigué). Je savais que c'était du n'importe quoi, fit-elle avec un geste de la main. John en couple avec une femme, ça n'a jamais marché ! Nous le savons tous les deux ! Et puis maintenant que vous êtes de retour, Sherlock, John n'a plus aucune raison de rester avec quelqu'un d'autre !

— Quelqu'un d'autre ? Dit-il en plissant les yeux. Que qui ?

— Vous voulez du thé ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que la vieille femme disparue dans la cuisine. Le regard du détective se posa dans le vide, des milliers de questions tournoyant devant lui que lui seul pouvait voir, et balaya l'air d'un geste de la main pour les faire disparaître lorsqu'il constata que son propre nom était bien trop présent.

Il s'installa confortablement au fond de son fauteuil, l'ordinateur sur les cuisses et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa logeuse qui était dans la cuisine, Sherlock commença ses recherches. Il ouvrit Google, et hésita quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur le curseur clignotant dans la barre de recherche, ne sachant comment formuler sa phrase. Puis il tapa.

 _Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on-_

« Et voilà Sherlock ! »

Ledit Sherlock sursauta et referma maladroitement l'ordinateur d'une tape, et fixa sa logeuse en lui donnant un large sourire.

« Des recherches gênantes, Sherlock ? Sourit-elle amusée.

— Quoi ? Non ! Fit-il le plus neutre possible. Une affaire. Un peu glauque. Je ne veux pas que voyez ça, fit-il avec compassion.

— Oh, après ce que je vois dans votre frigo, plus rien ne peut me choquer, Sherlock ! »

Elle se mit à sourire, déposa une tasse de thé fumante sur la petite table à côté de Sherlock et repartit, prétextant qu'elle avait du ménage à faire. Le détective plissa les yeux, soupçonnant que leur gouvern- leur logeuse se doutait de quelque chose. Évidemment, Sherlock savait que madame Hudson était persuadée depuis des années que lui et John étaient en couple, cela avait été même la première à le penser et à le leur dire ouvertement sans même avoir peur de se tromper (elle en était persuadée, on ne retire pas facilement une idée de la tête de quelqu'un de convaincu). Mais maintenant que les choses étaient assez claires dans la tête du détective, ce dernier avait peur de se faire démasquer. Et il tenait absolument à faire profile bas le temps qu'il n'aurait pas résolu l'affaire « John Watson » sur laquelle il buttait depuis des années.

Il attendit d'entendre la porte de madame Hudson se refermer pour rouvrir son ordinateur. Il regarda les suggestions proposées par le navigateur, celle qui le concernait étant la deuxième. _Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime._ Et il cliqua dessus. Il se jura mentalement qu'il devrait, aussitôt ses recherches terminées, supprimer son historique de navigations ainsi que les cookies, afin d'être sûr que personne ne tombe malencontreusement dessus.

Il regarda les différents résultats sur la première page, surfa pendant de longues minutes sur les forums et les articles dédiés au sujet, sans vraiment trouver de réponse pouvant le concerner. L'idée d'avoir des sentiments du genre romantique avait d'abord écœuré le détective, mais il s'était aperçu qu'ils étaient présents depuis qu'il avait rencontré John, et qu'il ne pouvait, de toute évidence, pas aller contre ces derniers. Il les avait alors acceptés, ignoré parfois, ou fait taire lorsque ce fut nécessaire, mais il ne luttait plus contre. Taper ou penser au verbe _aimer_ le faisait parfois grimacer, ne se sentant tout de même pas à l'aise, mais il devait à tout prix résoudre cette affaire. Ce n'était plus supportable pour lui, pour John, pour leur entourage.

Il roula bon nombre de fois des yeux en lisant les lignes des blogs et forums. Le sujet semblait toujours tourner autour d'hommes et de femmes, d'adolescents ne sachant comment exprimer leurs sentiments, de complexes, de relations compliquées, de blocages, d'incertitudes. Il ne se reconnaissait nulle part dans ces critères, en même temps Sherlock n'était pas de ceux qui étaient ordinaires, et il soupira. Seulement un article attira son attention. _Cinquante façons de montrer que vous l'aimez sans dire les fameux mots._ Sherlock haussa un sourcil, vérifia l'entrée d'un coup d'œil et cliqua. Il parcourut la liste des yeux, se reconnaissant parfois dans certains points : ses pupilles qui se dilatent quand John lui parle, quand John parle sans intérêt et que Sherlock sourit, qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il demande des conseils à John en écoutant la réponse attentivement même si cette dernière peut être vexante, qu'il ressente une certaine fierté d'être proche de John, qu'il le rende parfois fou et dans tous les sens du terme, qu'il n'aime pas savoir John en couple avec qui que ce soit, qu'il ne laisserait personne dire du mal de John, qu'il aime l'impressionner, et de nombreux points encore. Il en trouva quelques-uns qui correspondaient bien à John, également : que quand Sherlock est insupportable John reste tout de même là pour lui, que quand Sherlock fait quelque chose de travers John n'hésite pas à le lui dire avec sincérité, qu'il adore le voir rire et que de ce fait John tente parfois des blagues juste pour ça, qu'il a besoin de le savoir présent avant d'aller dormir, qu'il aimait passer du temps avec Sherlock même si John semblait ne pas l'avouer, ou encore qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et prenait le temps de le soigner.

Il regarda son bras, voyant clairement dans sa tête la blessure recousue sous les vêtements. Il songea que ces détails voulaient, finalement, bien dire quelque chose.

Il continua un peu ses recherches, en affinant cette dernière sur le terme de _colocataires_ et trouva des informations intéressantes. Comme quelques techniques à mettre en œuvre pour savoir ce que l'autre pense, sans se faire attraper la main dans le sac. Sherlock nota alors précieusement dans un coin de sa tête trois mots : embarras, jalousie, et approche.

Il releva le nez de son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit des pas gravir les marches jusqu'à l'appartement et qu'un John essoufflé n'entre dans le salon. Le cœur du détective loupa un battement et referma, cette fois-ci, l'ordinateur de façon moins violente afin de paraître moins suspect.

« John ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ? s'étonna le détective.

— Quoi ? Non, il est midi passé, Sherlock. Je t'ai dit que je passerais. »

Le regard du détective se posa sur l'horloge de la cuisine et constata que son ami avait raison. Il haussa les épaules, posa l'ordinateur, se leva et prit sa tasse de thé.

« Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, fit le détective en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Trop plongé dans mon enquête.

— Et de quoi s'agit-il cette fois ? Demanda John en allant vers la cuisine pour reprendre de l'indien de la veille.

— Rien en quoi tu puisses m'aider, grimaça le détective après avoir bu une gorgée. Il est froid ce thé ! »

Il reposa la tasse dans sa sous-coupe et alla dans la cuisine s'asseoir en face de son ami pour lui tenir compagnie. S'il avait prit la peine de rentrer alors que son cabinet se trouvait à l'autre bout de Londres, Sherlock lui devait au moins sa présence comme compensation.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda John.

— Déjà mangé.

— C'est ça. Prends en, fit-il en lui tendant de l'indien. Il y en a largement assez pour nous deux. »

John pivota seulement sur sa chaise pour ouvrir un tiroir, sortir une fourchette, et la tendre à Sherlock. Le détective regarda l'outil, la nourriture puis le médecin, et céda à ses yeux de chien battu. Il picora simplement, mais la présence du détective faisait plaisir à John, et appréciait toujours de le voir manger. Ce n'était pas souvent que Sherlock laissait entendre raison à son corps.

« Rien en quoi je puisse t'aider ? Demanda John en haussant un sourcil.

— Si je n'arrive pas à résoudre une affaire moi-même, comment pourrais-tu la résoudre ?

— Parce qu'à deux c'est parfois plus simple ? C'est le but d'un duo, d'une équipe. Partager les tâches, les idées… D'un autre point de vue, les choses peuvent être perçu différemment.

— Certainement, fit Sherlock en haussant les sourcils. Mais tu vas buter sur celle-ci. Je le sais.

— Essaie donc. »

Sherlock s'arrêta de manger, la nourriture dans la bouche, les yeux levés vers son ami, le bras en suspend, ne sachant quoi répondre. Vite, une idée. Il avala.

« Il y a quelques mois, l'aquarium SeaLife m'a contacté parce que certains de leurs animaux avaient été portés disparus. Or il n'y a eu aucune effraction, et aucuns papiers n'ont été signés pour que ces animaux puissent quitter les lieux et migrer vers un autre aquarium. Les caméras de surveillances n'ont rien filmé de particulier, pas d'intrus. Juste « pouf » disparu. J'avais d'abord soupçonné un voleur classique, mais qui voudrait d'un animal aquatique ? Et surtout comment le déplacer sans être vu des caméras, sans qu'un quelconque camion adapté ne soit repéré. Le déplacement de ce genre d'animaux ne sont pas discrets. J'ai donc pensé à un soigneur, mais diable pourquoi un soigneur irait enlever de si gros animaux en risquant de leur faire du mal ? C'est contre les principes des soigneurs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est absurde et frustrant de rien trouver, dramatisa Sherlock sur la fin de son discours lui-même absurde.

— Quels animaux ?

— Une tortue de mer, un requin bouledogue et deux pingouings. »

John se mordit tout à coup la lèvre, se retenant de rire face à l'air sérieux du détective. Celui-ci remarqua aussitôt que le médecin se moquait de lui et se vexa.

« Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Il m'arrive, oui, de bloquer ! Je suis, malheureusement, humain !

— Et deux quoi ? Fit John sur le bord d'exploser.

— Deux pingouings. »

John éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Sherlock reposa sa fourchette (qu'il tenait toujours en l'air jusque-là) et croisa les bras en se laissant aller au fond de sa chaise. John se calma doucement, voyant qu'il vexait Sherlock à rire ainsi.

« D-Désolé, sourit le médecin, c'est que… c'est que ça se dit _pingouins._

— J'ai dit pingouings !

— Non, tu dis _pin-gouin-gs_ , fit John en détachant les syllabes et en continuant doucement de rire. Ça fait des années que nous nous connaissons, et jamais je ne t'avais entendu dire ce mot avant ! C'est… amusant ! Dit-il avant de rire à nouveau.

— Je n'ai pas dit pingouings, John ! Fit Sherlock en se vexant encore plus. J'ai dit _pingouing-_ »

Sherlock s'arrêta tout à coup, réalisant qu'il prononçait effectivement mal le mot ping- le mot qui qualifiait ces oiseaux de la famille des alcidés. Il renifla de dédain, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait tort et qu'il avait certainement l'air ridicule.

« Oh te vexe pas Sherlock, sourit John enfin calmé. C'est mignon !

— Mignon ? »

John dû se faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau devant la grimace de dégoût qui arborait maintenant le visage de Sherlock. Il essaya de penser rapidement à autre chose qu'aux _pingouings_ du détective, et il remarqua un détail qui ne collait pas dans l'histoire de son ami.

« Tu as dit que ça faisait plusieurs mois ?

— Oui, fit Sherlock bougon.

— Or hier soir tu as dit qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête qui te travaillait depuis des années. (Sherlock resta stoïque). Un mensonge, donc. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas entendu parlé de cette histoire de disparition. Et puis comment l'aquarium de Londres aurait pu te contacter il y a quelques mois alors que tu courrais en Serbie ? »

Le regard du détective se posa dans le vide, alors qu'une grimace s'installa sur son visage, qui se traduisait par un beau « C'est pas faux ! ». John esquissa un sourire, fier d'avoir réussi à découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, mais ne se laissa pas pour autant vaincu par la petite scène du détective.

« Alors ? Quelle est cette affaire ?

— D'ordre privé ! »

John vit immédiatement que le détective allait se murer dans un silence imperturbable, et qu'il devait s'avouer vaincu. Il leva alors les mains en reddition et ils continuèrent de manger sans plus aborder le sujet. Du moins pas pour l'instant, et John ne cessait de faire tourner son cerveau pour comprendre.

« Tu réfléchis trop, John. »

John vit le détective esquisser un sourire puis quitter la table sans même la débarrasser. John bondit sur ses jambes, criant presque, pour que son ami l'entende, qu'il aurait au moins pu mettre sa fourchette dans l'évier. Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un « oui oui plus tard », et le froissement de cuir du canapé sur lequel le détective venait de s'affaler pour certainement méditer. John savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Sherlock ce midi, et se contenta de débarrasser sa table. Il commença à faire la vaisselle quand il remarqua qu'il allait être en retard s'il s'y mettait. Il laissa alors l'assiette dans l'évier, se disant qu'il reviendrait de toute façon et qu'il s'en occuperait.

Il passa dans le salon et posa rapidement, sur la table basse, deux boîtes de médicaments.

« La blanche c'est un comprimé toutes les quatre heures, des anti-inflammatoires. Et la bleue _et_ blanche, accentua-t-il, sont des anti-douleurs, à prendre toutes les six heures, quatre si trop de douleurs. Comprit ?

— Hm.

— Pas de bêtises, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

— Hm hm. »

John le regarda inquiet, son regard se posant sur le bandage à son poignet et se pinça les lèvres. Il devait y aller. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter.

Il dit un bref « à tout à l'heure » à Sherlock et quitta Baker Street en marchant le plus vite possible jusqu'à la prochaine station de métro.

* * *

 **Voilà** !

Alors je voulais vraiment rigoler un peu avec le coup des pingouings xD C'est un truc que j'adore chez BC et qui me fait toujours rire quand je l'entends le dire. Bien que je pense que vous ailliez déjà du voir ça, pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, taper "Benedict Cumberbatch Pingwings" et vous saurez de quoi je parle :D

Alors pas de bêtises ? Est-ce que Sherlock va bouger de l'appartement le temps que John est au travail ?  
Mystère...!

On se voit au prochain chapitre !  
(Où Mary et John vont devoir discuter sérieusement)

Tschuss !


End file.
